Together Forever or Forever Apart? part2
by Inuyasha's Black Heart
Summary: A continuation of the first, plus new additions! Read&Review slight AU
1. New Beginnings

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Inuyasha. I just write fan fictions on it. Please don't turn me in for fraud. Thank you.

**SUMMARY:** Just a continuation of "Together Forever or Forever Apart?" since it looks like a lot of you were interested in the original. Just be looking forward to some additions to the story. :)

Author's note:

Thank you for all of the reviews that I received. As I promised a great number of you, here it is, the sequel!

--------------------------------

**Together Forever or Forever Apart?**

**Part 2**

**Chapter 1 New Beginnings**

What has gone on between the stories:

Four years had past since Inuyasha and Kagome had mated. They had a daughter that answered to the name of Meeka, and she was two years old, and Inuyasha and Kagome were expecting another child soon. Sango and Miroku were Meeka's godparents, and they were still around with Inuyasha and Kagome. Sango and Miroku were also expecting a child, their first. Shippo was also still a part of the group, and was very excited for all of these new beginnings. Shippo also loved to play with Meeka, even though there was a nine year age difference.

Inuyasha and Kagome's relationship with each other had grown stronger with each passing day. They were no longer ashamed or embarrassed to tell each other how they felt, even if it meant that they were hurting one another's feelings in the process. Kikyou was doing what she had promised, trying to break Inuyasha and Kagome apart, but all her attempts were failing. Kikyou had tried to kiss Inuyasha when Kagome was near, but Inuyasha always pushed her away. He no longer held any feeling for Kikyou, and was not afraid to let her know it. Kikyou had also tried to push Kagome down the Bone Eater's Well countless number of times, but each and every time was another failed attempt. All the damage it would do is Kagome would fall and hit the hard cold ground at the bottom. Since Kagome no longer belonged to the time period in which she was born it she could no longer pass back and forth through the well. Kagome could no longer see her grandfather, mother, or little brother again because of the decision she made four years prior. It seemed that no matter what Kikyou would do she could not break Inuyasha and Kagome apart.

Kagome and Inuyasha's second child was to be born on the fifth anniversary of when they mated, which was only a few months away. Sango's and Miroku's child was to be born a few days after. Even though Kagome had already gone through child birth, this time wasn't going to be any easier. Kagome remembered the pain very well, and did not want to go through it again. Sango, remembering how Kagome was giving birth to Meeka, was scared and nervous herself. There would be random moments through out the day where Sango would dig her finger nails into Miroku's arm. Sango would be holding onto Miroku so tightly that he would need Inuyasha's help getting her off of him. Miroku didn't like that fact. He loved Sango being on him, showing him affection and what not, but when Sango was on him digging her nails into his arm, that's when Miroku knew that Sango wasn't trying to play nice.

--------------------------

Present time and place:

"Sango, Miroku, what are you planning on naming your baby?" Shippo asked them one afternoon while Meeka was taking her nap.

"I don't know," Sango answered him, "I want to name the baby something that has a special meaning, like how Meeka means, 'new moon'."

"I was thinking about a rather strong name for the baby myself," Miroku said throwing his two cents in. "But I agree with Sango on how it should have some sort of meaning behind the name."

"How about you Inuyasha and Kagome? Have you thought of a name for your baby yet?" Shippo asked them.

"No, not quite yet Shippo. I just want to wait until he or she is here before we start picking out any names. I also want Inuyasha to be the one to name it, since I was the one who named Meeka." Kagome answered.

"What? And when were you going to tell me this Kagome? Sometime next year?" Inuyasha said in an aggravated voice.

"I just thought that you would want to name our child, sorry for jumping to conclusions. I'm sorry for telling you this now, since there's only two weeks left there's no time to plan or anything," Kagome said in a sarcastic voice trying to defend herself.

"I'm sorry for spazing on you like that; it's just that having a baby is so stressful." Inuyasha said apologetically.

"I know, tell me about it." Kagome said with a smile.

"I don't know about you Kagome, but I'm starving." Sango said rubbing her pregnant belly.

"Yeah, I'm a little hungry myself. Inuyasha, do you and Miroku mind getting us something for lunch?" Kagome asked him.

"Sure, no problem, I'll just cook up Shippo." Inuyasha laughed.

"Wa-wa-wa-what?" Shippo asked scared.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said in the voice that she uses to tell Inuyasha to sit.

Inuyasha panicked, "Okay, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Inuyasha said hoping that Kagome wasn't going to tell him to sit.

"Too late! Sit boy!" Kagome yelled making Inuyasha fall face first to the ground.

"Damn pregnant women and their damn hormones." Inuyasha said getting off the ground and dusting himself off.

"What was that Inuyasha?" Kagome asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"Nothing dear, absolutely nothing," Inuyasha said all panicky.

"I don't think so," Kagome said wagging her index finger at him. Inuyasha knew that he said something that he shouldn't have, and dusted himself off for nothing. Once again Kagome yelled, "Sit boy!" causing Inuyasha to fall face first to the ground once more.

Inuyasha was going to say what just landed him on the ground again, but he decided against it. "Come on Miroku; let's get our pregnant wives their food." Inuyasha said dusting himself off once again.

"I love you Sango, we should be back soon." Miroku said to his wife.

"Believe it or not Kagome, I do love you too, even if…" Inuyasha stopped himself before he managed to say something that would land him on the ground once again.

The wives said their good-byes to their husbands and then the men were off searching for food. They hated it, it always took them forever to catch something for them, and it was usually something that they didn't want. Inuyasha was the most annoyed with this. He hated living in the villages because of how the humans treated him when he was just a young boy. Sure some people accepted him, but most looked upon him afraid. If only Inuyasha would get over what happened to him in the past he could fully support Kagome's and Meeka's needs fully. Either that or get so annoyed with living in the woods and hunting on a daily basis that he decided to move into a village with his family, plus Shippo, Miroku, and Sango.

"Damn man, I feel bad for you. You already went through with this once, now you're going through it again." Miroku said sympathetically.

"It's not that bad the second time around. I'm used to and pretty much know everything that Kagome's going to do because of what she pulled the second time around. But I have to admit, her telling me to sit I'm never going to get used to and it's never going to get easier." Inuyasha said cringing.

"Yeah, I guess that's true. I just wish that Sango wasn't around when Kaede helped deliver Meeka she wouldn't be flipping out and be digging her nails into my arm all the time. That hurts." Miroku said rubbing his arm.

"How much money do we have saved up?" Inuyasha asked Miroku causing Miroku to stop causing Inuyasha to run into him, knocking both of them onto the ground. "Damn it Miroku! Kagome's got me falling to the ground enough that I don't need you doing it to!" Inuyasha said in an aggravated voice.

"Sorry Inuyasha. Anyways, we have enough money that we could buy a small house with at least three rooms, and all the food the girls could eat for five long months, why?" Miroku questioned Inuyasha.

"Good, but knowing our wives, a five month supply of food they could eat in two weeks." Inuyasha joked.

"Inuyasha, that wasn't funny. I don't even know how you could joke like that. I mean they're pregnant, so of course they are going to eat like cows." Miroku said making Inuyasha laugh even harder than he was already. "What? What did I say?" Miroku asked not realizing that he called both of the girls a cow.

"Oh, it's nothing; I just wonder how Sango would like it knowing that you think of her as a cow?" Inuyasha laughed. "And Kagome as well. Too bad you don't own this necklace or she would tell you to sit."

"What? I didn't, tell me that I didn't." Miroku said looking as if he had seen a ghost.

"Oh, you did."

"Well if you want to get a house in a village so badly, why don't we head back to where the girls and Shippo are and tell them about it, and once we find a place they can eat."

"I would, but I don't want Kagome to tell me to sit if we go back without any food. Sorry, but you don't have to deal with that and I do. So why don't we just catch a couple of fish, and we can talk to the girls about moving once they have eaten so they are actually calm and not out for blood. Besides, there's a stream right over there. All we really got to do is just catch four fish and Shippo, you, and I can all eat once we find a place."

"Sounds good to me. I would do anything to get out of hunting for food on a regular basis. It wouldn't be so bad if the girls didn't act like they need to be fed every two hours or they'll die. I know they're pregnant and hormonally challenged, but that doesn't mean they need to treat us how they do."

"I know, you're right, but that doesn't stop them now does it? No? I didn't think so. Just wait until the baby is born, after that everything will be fine. Trust me." Inuyasha said with a smile.

"I know, I know, but still. I just with my Sango was my Sango again."

Inuyasha and Miroku then began to fish for Sango and Kagome's lunch. This way once they were finished they could cook it up and talk to the girls about their plans on moving to a nearby village. Inuyasha would miss living in the great out doors, but he knew that Kagome and Meeka needed a real home, not just a make shift home out in the woods. And plus with the new baby on his or her way, Inuyasha wanted them to have a real home to grow up in. Inuyasha already regretted not being able to provide that for Meeka, so he wanted to make it up to her now. Just hopefully she would let him. If only Inuyasha's mother and father were alive to see their grandchildren, and their daughter-in-law, they would be so impressed with Inuyasha. He was actually making a life for himself, being accountable for something, something that society said that he was never going to accomplish because of who and how he was. Boy did he prove them wrong.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha! That should be enough fish!" Miroku said trying to snap Inuyasha out of his day dream.

"What?" Inuyasha responded still not being fully there.

"You've caught enough fish. There's enough her to feed all of us."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was just thinking…"

"Well come on, let's head back. I want to know what the girls think of our decision."

"Okay, let's head on back then. The girls have to be starving."

Inuyasha and Miroku then headed back to the make shift house they the put together in the woods. As they walked they were praying that they weren't going to be killed by them because they were gone for so long. After all, Sango and Kagome are two hormonally challenged pregnant females, they could do almost anything without any regret when they were pissed.

------------------------------------

Author's notes:

Well, there it is, the first chapter of "Together Forever or Forever Apart?" part2. I hope you liked it:)


	2. A New Place to Live

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Inuyasha.

Author's Note: Please read and Review

----------------------------------------

Chapter 2 A New Place to Live

Once Inuyasha and Miroku arrived back to the make shift house they had in the woods, they prepared the fish for the girls, Shippo, and themselves. For once it was quiet while they ate, a little too quiet. The men were waiting until both the girls were completely full before brining up the idea of moving to a nearby village. They didn't want to upset the girls in any way. They greatly liked their lives how they were; they didn't want to do anything that might change them.

Kagome and Sango were eating so fast that it seemed that they were making no effort to chew their food before swallowing. They were eating faster that Shippo, and when that little fox demon is hungry you know that he can eat fast. Inuyasha and Miroku looked at each other scared; they honestly thought that if the girls were not satisfied and completely full after eating three large fish, they were going to eat them too.

Kagome and Sango finally finished. When Inuyasha realized this, he asked them, "Are you two full or do you want me to cook up Shippo for you?" Inuyasha meant for it just to be a joke, but yet again, Kagome didn't take it that way.

"Inuyasha, do you honestly hate Shippo that much that you would cook him up and feed him to two pregnant women just to get rid of him? I've always thought that the reason why you two would fight and shit was because you two were so close, like brothers. Now I'm not so sure." Kagome said angrily.

"Kagome, my love, I only meant it…" Inuyasha's sentence got cut short. Kagome was in no mood to hear what she believed were lies.

"Save it, I don't want to hear it." Kagome said pissed.

"But Kagome…"

"Sit boy! Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit!" Kagome yelled angry beyond belief.

Inuyasha went face first to the ground over, and over, and over again. It seemed that no matter what he would do or say, today was not his lucky day. Kagome was just not in a good mood, but she never really had days that she was in a good mood while she was pregnant, not one.

Inuyasha decided to let Miroku handle telling the women about the plans to move. If Kagome hated the idea he didn't want her to tell him to "sit", Kagome had done that enough for one day. When Inuyasha thought it was a good time to tell the girls about that plan, Inuyasha nodded to Miroku, and then he began.

"When Inuyasha and I were getting you food we decided on something that we hope that both of you want also." Miroku began. "We have enough money to buy a small house in a nearby village, plus five months of food."

"That's a really good idea. I just can't believe that Inuyasha helped you come up with it." Sango said. "What do you think of it Kagome?"

"I really like it to…" Kagome's sentence got cut short by a skinny three foot child running up to her giving her a hug.

"Mommy! Mommy, mommy, mommy!" Meeka said after waking up from her afternoon nap and giving her mother a hug. "I missed you mommy!"

"I missed you too Meeka. But you're up now so everything's fine. How would you like to live in a house?" Kagome asked her two year old daughter.

"House? What's house?" Meeka asked her mother confused.

"A house is a place where people live that they can store food and be protected by whatever weather comes their way. There are beds in a house and everything that a person could need, especially a nice hot shower every once and a while." Kagome found herself daydreaming about the last time she was able to take a nice hot shower. _"I can't believe it's been that long. Almost two months. I really need one too, that would definitely make me feel sexy, and actually want Inuyasha to have all his attention on me."_ "Let's move!" Kagome proclaimed once she snapped out of her daydream. "I don't care if it's today, I don't care if it's tomorrow, all I care about is that it's soon. I really need a hot shower." Kagome whined.

"Okay, then it's settled then. In the morning we will move, until then, we rest." Inuyasha said stretching.

"Tomorrow? Why not today?" Kagome whined.

"Kagome, we need our rest…"

"I don't care Inuyasha. Do you want me to make you… you know… s-i-t?"

"No Kagome, anything but that." Inuyasha begged.

"Then we move today." Kagome said with a smile.

"Mommy, why do you have to be mean to daddy like that?" Meeka said pulling on Kagome's kimono.

"What do you mean Meeka?" Kagome questioned her daughter.

"I know what s-i-t- spells." Meeka said proud of herself.

"You do? And what does it spell?" Kagome said in a sweet voice that could make almost any body puke.

"It spells sit." Meeka said with a smile on her face.

"That's right, it does spell sit." Kagome said with a smile on her face realizing what she just did.

Without warning, Inuyasha went face first into the ground. "Kagome, what was that for?" He questioned his wife.

"What? I was just telling Meeka that she was right. That s-i-t does spell the word sit." Kagome said once again with a smile on her face.

Once again Inuyasha went face first into the ground. "Kagome, just because you're pregnant with our second child doesn't mean that I can be used for your amusement. Kaede made a mistake intrusting you with these sacred beads." Inuyasha said angrily.

"But I… I…" Kagome said speechless.

"Save it Kagome, I'm going for a walk." Inuyasha then got up and left. He had no idea how much he just hurt his wife, and he didn't want to know, he couldn't honestly have cared less. Kagome had pushed his buttons for the last time.

"Inuyasha, wait! Inuyasha!" Kagome cried out after him hoping that he would stop, but Inuyasha just continued. "What have I done Sango, what have I done? All my fun and games have just pissed him off so much that he no longer wishes to speak to me. I think we've finally had it, I think we're done." Kagome said crying on her best friend's shoulder.

"Kagome, don't put yourself down, you're not the one to blame here. Inuyasha just doesn't know how it is being a pregnant woman. If men could get pregnant too, Inuyasha would understand how difficult being pregnant actually is." Sango's idea made Miroku shiver in fear. "What? Don't you like that idea Miroku? Just knowing that not only the baby's head, but it's entire body is coming out of the only hole it can, stretching it, pulling it, making it tear?" Miroku fainted. "I guess Miroku doesn't like that idea." Sango said making both the girls laugh.

"Mommy, where is daddy going?" Meeka asked her mother about to cry.

"I'm sorry Meeka, but I don't know where daddy's going." Kagome said to her daughter sympathetically. Out of both parents, Meeka had a closer bond with Inuyasha than she had with Kagome. This puzzled her. When Kagome was a child she was always closer with her mother than anyone. Sure her father wasn't around, but Kagome always thought regardless she would have always been close to her mother.

"You want to go after him don't you Kagome?" Sango asked Kagome, Kagome just nodded her head. "Then go after him girl. I'll watch Meeka for you, and you know that Shippo will play with her, after all they're like best friends." Sango said with a smile.

"Thanks Sango, you're a life saver. I should be back before sunset." Kagome turned to her daughter. "Meeka, I love you. I'm going to find daddy then I'll be right back. I promise." Kagome gave Meeka a kiss and a hug, then set out to look for Inuyasha.

Two hours later:

"Inuyasha, what are you doing back here? Where's Kagome?" Sango asked Inuyasha once he had returned.

"What do you mean where's Kagome? I thought she was here with you." Inuyasha said worried.

"No, she's not. After you left she went out in search for you. She's so worried that everything's going to end, that you guys' relationship is going to end." Sango said getting worried herself.

"We have to find her." Inuyasha said, and not a moment too soon. Sango, Inuyasha, Shippo, and Meeka, all heard Kagome yell "Inuyasha! Where are you!", and then her scream.

"I'll be right back, keep an eye on everything!" Inuyasha said before following the direction where Kagome's scream came from.

Inuyasha looked for about a half an hour, until he came to Kagome's body lying on the ground. He didn't know what had happened, he didn't even know if anyone was near when this happened. When all these thoughts of what happened and who would have done it was going through his mind, Kikyou came up behind him.

"I know what happened, but it will cost you." Kikyou said behind Inuyasha.

"Kikyou, if you did this I will kill you with my bare hands." Inuyasha said growling.

"Inuyasha, how can you honestly kill someone that had already died?" Kikyou asked him with a smirk on her face.

"It's quite easy actually. Just push them back to the pits of hell from which they came!" Inuyasha yelled, causing Kagome to wake up a bit.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked not sure of where she was or how she got there.

"Shut up bitch!" Kikyou yelled. "Inuyasha doesn't love you, why do you think he left? He came to find me. And now since he has Inuyasha and I can finally make the life that we've wanted with one another for over fifty years now." Kikyou said with a smile on her face.

"Come on Inuyasha, mate with me, and I'll be sure to spare Kagome and her unborn child's lives." Kikyou said like Inuyasha had no other choice but to agree to her terms or watch the person that he loved more than anything die by Kikyou's hands.

"How about if you tell me what happened first, then we can mate?" Inuyasha said hoping that she would agree to his conditions.

"NO! Why should I trust you? You're nothing more than a half-demon anyways, that has nothing better to do than to scratch his ass everyday! I don't trust you, never have never will. You finally got the Shikon Jewel and Kagome wasted it on becoming a half-demon mutt just like you! You could have become such a powerful demon, just like Naraku was, but you decided against it? Why Inuyasha? Why?" Kikyou asked him.

"None of your damn business!" Inuyasha yelled at Kikyou. "Why can't you accept the fact that I don't love you and never will. Even if you would kill Kagome, that wouldn't make me love you, that would just make me hate you more. Why can't you see that Kikyou? Why can't you accept that?" Inuyasha questioned her frustrated.

"Because you're the only person that I have ever loved. Inuyasha, I was to give you those sacred beads when we first talked together. I wanted to give those to you so I could train you to no longer to any wrong. So we could be together some day."

"Well you know what Kikyou? You made one simple mistake that Kagome never made. I might be half dog demon, but that doesn't mean that you need to treat me like one. Kagome never has done that. Sure she has told me to sit when I've done something to deserve it, but she doesn't do it to train me!" Inuyasha snapped.

"But Inuyasha…"

"No, we're done here. I'm taking my wife and I'm leaving."

Inuyasha did just that. He picked up Kagome and went back to the make shift house where everyone was waiting for them to return.


	3. Making Up is Hard to Do

**DISCLAMIER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA… I JUST WRITE INUYASHA FANFICTIONS.**

Author's Note: Please review.

------------------------------

Chapter 3 Making Up is Hard to Do

"Why did you do that? I was fine! I could have handled the situation by myself!" Kagome yelled to Inuyasha over and over again

"Just shut up already! If it bothers you so much do you just want me to take you back there so Kikyou can kill you?" Inuyasha asked while carrying Kagome over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Yes." Kagome demanded.

"Too damn bad!" Inuyasha yelled. "What can I do to prove that fact that I'm sorry for running off earlier and that I still love you, and always will love you?" Inuyasha questioned her.

"If you have your way with me right here and now." Kagome joked.

"I would if you were actually being serious about it."

"Well then, how about some saki?" Kagome asked.

"No. You're pregnant, so what would even possess you to ask a question like that?"

"To make me forget about what just happened," Kagome said sounding miserable.

Inuyasha stopped, "What do you mean Kagome?"

"Put me down and I guess I'll explain."

Inuyasha found a tree trunk on the ground and set Kagome down upon it, he sat down beside her. Inuyasha starred intently into Kagome's eyes hoping that all the pain and hurt that she was showing would just suddenly just slip away. It didn't. Instead it just grew and grew the longer Inuyasha starred at her.

"Kagome, what's wrong? You know you can tell me anything." Inuyasha said pleading with her to tell him what it was that was bothering her so much.

"Why did you make that deal with Kikyou? Why did you agree to mate with her?" Kagome asked Inuyasha holding back tears.

"I only said that so she would let you go. I had no intention to actually do it." Inuyasha said hoping that his reason would justify his action.

"I don't believe you." Kagome said making Inuyasha's heart feel like it was breaking. "I think you love Kikyou again and want to leave me so you can go off with her. If that's the case then leave me. I don't want to continue to have a relationship with you if you are just going to stay with me because of the children we have together. That will just hurt me too much and I won't be able to stand it." Kagome said. By now she had lost control of keeping her tears locked away and now they were falling freely. Kagome didn't care. She knew that Inuyasha needed to know how much he had hurt her. How else would he know?

"Calm down Kagome, calm down. I love you, I don't love Kikyou. And even if it wasn't this way, and I did love Kikyou and not you, I wouldn't tell you. I love you too much to hurt you in that way." Inuyasha said without realizing that this would just hurt Kagome all the more.

"Inuyasha, I'm letting you go. I don't need all of this pain right now, especially since our baby's birth is only weeks away. So please, just leave me. Just be like how you're father was to Sesshomaru, and leave me and our children so you can run off with who you're really in love with."

"That's pushing it a little too far Kagome! My father has nothing to do with this! My God, are you fucked up! You just can't listen to me for once can you? You just jump to conclusions that you're always right no matter what. Well guess what, this time you're wrong, dead wrong! You're just letting the man that loves you with every fiber in his body walk away from your life. Well fine! Have it your way! But I'm never going to find anyone else. I hope you're happy Kagome, I hope you're real fucking happy!" Inuyasha stood up and was about to leave but Kagome grabbed onto his armor trying to stop him. "What?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Please don't leave." Kagome begged.

"And why shouldn't I? It is what you want after all, right?"

"No. I want you to stay. I want us to be a family, like we are. Please don't leave me, Inuyasha, I love you."

"I love you too, but you still said what you said."

"I know, but can't you just let things go for once in your life? I didn't mean what I said, you can believe what you want, but it's true. I know I told you to go away and never return, but if you would I would never forgive myself, and Meeka wouldn't forgive me either. She loves you; sometimes I think she loves you more than I do. But all I now is that girl does not deserve her father walking away from her and her mother because of some misunderstanding."

"What are you saying? That you're only staying with me because of Meeka?"

"No, of course not! I'm with you because I love you. That's why I made the commitment I did with you four years ago. I left my family for you didn't I? And you know that my family meant a lot to me. My father walked out on my mother, or he died. I don't remember, I was too young too. I don't want Meeka to go through the same heartache I went through, not know who her daddy was, even if she had a daddy."

"I understand. I wondered myself. But I know my father at least loved my mother, he died saving her." Inuyasha said drifting off to memories of his mother.

"Are we okay? Are we going to stay together, forever?" Kagome asked with uncertainty in her voice.

"Of course we are. As long as we both are both breathing we will always be together." Inuyasha said with a smile on his face.

"I'm so glad." Kagome said wrapping her arms around Inuyasha's neck.

What the two of them didn't know was that their whole conversation was being listened to, by who else, Kikyou. _"Damn him! I'll just have to try harder next time. I need to prove to him that he really love me and not her." _Kikyou thought to herself. _"Kagome and I look an awful lot alike. Maybe that could be all the proof I need of who he really loves. I mean, if I would dress like her while she was gone one day he would never know the difference. Sure we sound different, but he's a male, he's not smart enough to figure that out."_ Kagome laughed to herself, and then left to put her new plan to destroy Kagome's and Inuyasha's relationship into action.

"Let's head back. Everyone is probably wondering where we are, especially Meeka. I promised that I would be back before sunset, and the sun is already starting to." Kagome said to Inuyasha.

"Let's hurry then, my princess." Inuyasha said hoping that it would cheer Kagome up completely.

Kagome smiled, "Lead the way my prince."

Inuyasha and Kagome finally finished walking back to their house in the middle of the woods. Once they arrived, Meeka ran up and hugged Kagome so tightly around the legs that Kagome thought that she was going to fall to the ground. Inuyasha laughed. Kagome was so tempted to tell him to "sit" because of his laughter, but she decided against it. The reason why they almost didn't last another day was because of her telling Inuyasha to sit all the time. Thinking back to only moments ago Kagome started to cry silently to herself. Too bad for Kagome Sango picked up that something was wrong and asked her about it.

"Nothing's wrong Sango, I promise." Kagome said to Sango, but all Sango did was give Kagome a look letting her know she didn't believe a word she said. "Sango, I'm serious. Please, just let it be, if anything was seriously wrong you know I would tell you."

"I know, it's just that I worry about you girl. I love you, you're like a sister I never had." Sango told Kagome.

"I love you too, sis." Kagome and Sango both smiled.

Neither of the girls had a sister, they only knew the love of a brother, and neither of them knew it for that long. Inuyasha killed Kohaku about four years ago, if not longer, and Kagome left her brother behind in present day Japan, never to see him again. Sango was the only person out of the group to know the complete story of how Kagome got raped my Naraku. Inuyasha stopped asking Kagome about it after a week or so of asking her days straight. He finally realized that he would never know the complete story. Sango and Kagome also knew everything about one another. The girls were so close that they would occasionally find Miroku and Inuyasha joking around that them saying that they were secretly lesbian lovers and that they would leave them if they weren't careful. It was true that Sango and Kagome shared a close bond, but they weren't that close.

After Sango had finally stopped nagging Kagome to tell her what was wrong, talk finally went to how they were moving tomorrow.

"I'm really going to miss this place." Kagome said looking around.

"Me too." Sango agreed.

The girls had many sleepless nights in the house. They would stay up three times a week talking about the guys, secrets that they were holding from them, and they would occasionally talk about how their sex life was. It was during one of their sleepless nights that they told one another that they were pregnant. That was one of the secrets that they were holding from their man, and they wanted to know advice from the other.

"Yeah, we really had great nights in this place didn't we?" Miroku asked.

"Yep, we sure did." Inuyasha answered him.

They males would occasionally slip away from their sleeping wives so the "men" could talk mono to mono without female interruption. During this time they would talk about the girls being lesbian partners, how their sex lives were, and how they missed drinking saki. Since they were busy saving money so they could move they really couldn't afford to drink it, so they couldn't wait for they day when they could have a pitcher of it every month. They day was finally coming so they could do it, but they didn't want it to.

"Are you sure you guys want to move?" Shippo asked the four of them. "It looks to me like you guys are having second thoughts about the whole thing."

"Yeah mommy, are you sure? This is the first house I've ever knowned." Meeka said to Kagome.

"Meeka, I know this is the first house that you have ever lived in, but the house that we will be moving into tomorrow will actually have a place for baths, so you no longer need one in the cold stream water."

"But I don't wanna move." Meeka pleaded with her mother.

"Meeka, it's not your choice to make, I'm sorry."

"Meeka does have a point Kagome, maybe we shouldn't move." Sango said putting in her two cents.

"Sango, I love this place just as much as everyone, but am I the only one that see that we need a bigger place to live, especially since there are two new babies on the way." Kagome said. She then looked over at Miroku and got a big smirk on her face. "Miroku, I'm so glad that you've recovered from the conversation that Sango and I were having earlier." Miroku gulped, he knew that this conversation wasn't going anywhere good. "Now what made you faint again? Oh yeah, the though of a baby being born out of your one and only whole that's down there stretching and pulling and possibly tearing you a new one, a bigger one." Kagome and Sango started to laugh so hard that they began to cry.

"Kagome that's not funny. Sango you shouldn't be laughing either." Inuyasha said scolding Kagome and Sango.

"It might not be funny to you, but it's funny to us." Kagome said making the girls laugh even more.

"What are they laughing about Shee-Shee" Meeka asked Shippo. Since Meeka couldn't pronounce Shippo correctly she said it how she felt it should be said.

"I don't know Meeka. Hey, are you tired? I'll tuck you in and read you a story." Shippo told Meeka.

"Yea!" Meeka said grabbing Shippo's hand. Shippo then took Meeka to her bed so he could tuck her in and read her a story.


	4. More Memories

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA… NEVER HAVE AND NEVER WILL.**

Author's Note: Please read and review

---------------------------------------

Chapter 4 More Memories

The rest of that night was spent down memory lane. Kagome and Sango decided to leave the guys alone, this way everyone can talk about their own thing and their would be no interruptions, other than their laughter and tears. Before they began to talk, both Inuyasha and Kagome went where Meeka slept and kissed her good night and told Shippo how good he was taking care of her. They never asked him to, he just liked to. Meeka and Shippo were like sister and brother, they had a very strong bond.

Kagome and Inuyasha left the room and went back towards where their friends were sitting. "I guess we're not going to get any sleep tonight." Kagome said looking deep into Inuyasha's eyes. She pretty much got lost in his beautiful golden eyes.

"It looks that way." Inuyasha said shrugging his shoulders like he couldn't care less about him getting sleep. "I just hope that we have some time to talk tonight."

"Yeah, I now what you mean. Like talk about how we got together. I really hope we do talk tonight." Kagome said getting teary-eyed.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Inuyasha asked her worried.

"Oh, it's nothing. I just want to finally open up to you about the day Naraku raped me, that's all."

"Do you want to tell me now?" Inuyasha asked hoping that she would.

"No, I really want to talk about happy things. If we can eventually slip away from Miroku and Sango then I'll tell you, other wise it will have to wait until tomorrow."

"Okay, I accept that. I'm just happy that you've finally decided to tell me about it. I've wanted you to open up to me for so long, and now you finally doing so. Miroku was right in telling me that all I had to do was wait patiently and in time you would open up to me."

Kagome smiled, "Well, I better get back to Sango."

"Yeah, I better get back to Miroku as well. … I love you Kagome." Inuyasha said not wanting to leave his wife.

"I love you too Inuyasha. I hope that we can talk soon."

Kagome and Inuyasha gave one another a kiss and headed off to their friends.

Kagome and Sango's memories

Everything for them happened so suddenly. It seemed like one day that Inuyasha and Miroku were interested in ladies other than them, but then things turned around for them.

"Do you remember the day that you and Miroku got together Sango?" Kagome asked.

"You mean the first time we did 'it' or started dating." Sango asked a little confused.

"When you started to date him, silly." Kagome said with a laugh.

"Oh, yeas, it's like it was just yesterday. It was after we defeated Naraku. I thought it was never going to happen, but he held true to his promise. Just too bad that Kohaku wasn't here to see how happy I was." Sango said about to cry.

"I know what you mean Sango, sort of. I wish that my family could see how happy I was with Inuyasha. My mother always wondered about the two of us, I just wish that she knew that we were finally together."

"Too bad you and Kikyou weren't better friends. Maybe if you were she would be able to grant your deepest wish."

"Ha, she'll grant my deepest wish all right. She'll send me there, and then leave me there. Just make sure she does find out or she'll do that to make me disappear. Trust me; she's tried to push me down the Bone Eater's Well more times that I could count. Every time I've landed on my ass or back. Do you have any idea how much that shit hurts?"

Sango was laughing so hard that she ended up snorting. "No Kagome, I have no idea how much it would."

"Sango! It's not funny!" Kagome said laughing herself.

"If it's not funny, then why are you laughing too?" Sango said laughing even harder.

Kagome didn't say anything, she couldn't. She was having a little trouble breathing because of all the laughing she was doing.

Kagome and Sango talked about everything that night. How the ended up hooking up with their men, how they both had a lot in common with one another, and just good times and bad.

"What is the worst memory of Inuyasha do you have Kagome?" Sango asked her curiously.

"Probably the thing that happened earlier." Kagome said regretfully.

"You mean…"

"I know Sango, I know. I'm sorry. I just didn't want to say anything in front of Miroku. He's a good guy and all, but he just has a too big of mouth."

"Really? That's odd. That's what he says about me." Sango joked.

"Sango! That's totally too much information! I didn't need to know that!"

The two girls just laughed. It might have not been the best thing to say, but at least it cheered Kagome up for a bit.

"So, tell me the worst memory, then I'll tell you mine." Sango said hoping that Kagome would resist the deal.

"Okay, sounds fair." Kagome said to Sango. "My worst memory that has to do with Inuyasha is when he told Kikyou that he would mate with her to save my life. He explained himself; that he only did it so save me, but I wish that Inuyasha wouldn't have done it. We got into a big fight about it after Inuyasha took me away from Kikyou. We almost ended our relationship because of it."

"Wow, that is a bad memory. But I'm glad that you were able to reconcile your differences about the whole thing and are still together."

"Do you think I was wrong Sango? Do you think I had no right to argue with him over the whole thing? That I should have said, 'My hero' instead of telling him to go off with that fucking whore Kikyou?"

"No, I think you had every right to say whatever you did. He needs to know how he made you feel by saying that, how much he hurt you. If it were me, I would have done the same thing." Sango said sincerely.

"Really?" Kagome asked

"Yes, really."

"Okay, now you tell me what your worst memory is with Miroku." Kagome said with a smile on her face, she knew that this was going to be good.

"Okay, I don't know if you know this or not, but it has to do when Miroku liked you. I don't know if he really did, but he sure acted like it. I resented you so much for it to, like it was your fault. But I found out that it wasn't your fault that Miroku liked you, that he's just like that. Soon after we became best friends. So all in all it's not such a bad memory really."

The girls continued to talk for hours, but they did agree on one thing, that they were going to spend a little time talking to their man, even if it was only for an hour.

Inuyasha and Miroku's memories:

The greatest memory for them, and what would have to be the funniest, was the time that Kagome and Sango first over hearing that they were lesbian lovers. The girls really got them back good for that one. They found them taking a bath together in the river, helping one another get those hard to reach spots. The guys got a bit upset, and that's exactly what the girls wanted them to do. Then ended up laughing and saying, "I thought you knew we were lesbian lovers." It ended up being a huge laugh for everyone, and a great inside joke.

"Wow man, we've definitely had some good times here." Miroku said.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Remember the time with the squirrel, and the girls, and me and you watched? Good times… good times."

"Yeah, and the duck, the pig, and the rooster?" Miroku said hoping it would be funny.

"Sorry Miroku, but you just don't have the skill to pull that off. It's better to throw in people we know and items."

"How about that vibrating thing that I found in Kagome's back pack that one time?" Miroku asked curious.

"I don't even know what that thing does. All I know is I saw Kagome with it one time and she put it away so quick that I have no idea what she was doing with it."

"Maybe it's something that's used for cooking. You know how she is when she cooks." Miroku said hoping that he was right.

"I know, I know, but there was something different about it. She was really embarrassed and told me to sit like fifty times. So it couldn't have been used for that. But since then I've never seen her use it."

"Who knows. What was wrong with Kagome when you guys came back? She looked like she was crying." Miroku asked concerned.

"We got into an argument before we got here. She was really upset about it. Kikyou had Kagome in her possession, and I said what I should have said to save her. It's just that I was so concerned for Kagome and the baby that I thought of the only thing I could do, and agree to what Kikyou's conditions were, even if I didn't mean it."

"What was the conditions?" Miroku asked curiously.

"She wanted me to mate with her, and I told her I would. I then told her I wouldn't, but Kagome didn't believe me when I said it. Once I got her to safety she blew up at me, telling me that I should go off with Kikyou. We eventually got everything under control. I never though me saying that would hurt her, I though she would understand that I was only saying that to help."

"Girls are confusing in that nature."

"You got that right." Inuyasha said, and as he did so, he remembered what Kagome told him earlier. "You were right when you told me that Kagome would come around."

"Come again."

"Kagome is finally opening up to me and she's going to tell me what happened the night that she got raped."

"See, I told you to just give her time; that she would come around eventually."

"Miroku?" Sango said appearing suddenly.

"What is it my love?" Miroku questioned her.

"Kagome wants to talk to Inuyasha, so that means we have alone time now." Sango said with a blush.

Inuyasha got up and headed towards where Kagome was waiting for him. He knew why she wanted to talk to him, and Inuyasha was excited about it. He was going to finally going to hear about what happened years ago. He didn't like the fact that Kagome was digging up her past to tell him, he would rather Kagome never speak of it again. But Inuyasha understood that for girls, some things are better not hidden, and better out it in the open. So for now, he was going to listen to her deepest darkest secret, and not tell her what she should do. Kagome was very capable taking care of herself; she had proven it by deciding to leave her family behind in present day Japan. As much as it saddened Kagome, she had to choose, and she decided to choose the family that she made instead of the family that made her.

"_Okay Inuyasha, don't do or say anything stupid."_ Inuyasha thought to himself._ "Kagome has finally decided to be open with you about this, so you don't need to do anything to screw it up. Just tell her that you love her, and that if you can help her in anyway you'll do it. Of course I'll do it, and she should know that. I am her mate after all. But what if she doesn't know it? Just tell her so she knows. Yeah, just tell her so she knows."_

-------------------------------------

Author's Note:

There's chapter 4! So, how did you like it?

I would like to thank the people that have reviewed this so far. Thank you so much, and if you haven't read part one yet, do so, I think you would like it just as much:)


	5. The Truth Comes Out

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!**

Author's Note: I would like to thank the people that have reviewed this story so far. Thank you, I like to know whether or not people like what I write, and I now know I have a few fans out there. So once again, thank you:)

----------------------------------

Chapter 5 The Truth Comes Out

"_There she is, just sitting there. I wish that she wasn't opening up to me about it. I know that I begged her non stop after it happened for her to tell me, but once I came to realize that she wasn't going to tell me I thought she never would. But now she is and I have no idea what to do. I can see the sadness already in her eyes. At least I am thankful that Meeka is mine and not Naraku's. Meeka doesn't resemble him at all, she had my dog ears."_

"Inuyasha, I am so glad that you're here." Kagome said with a smile. "Come here and sit down, I'll tell you what happened."

"Kagome, you don't have to tell me you know. I still don't feel comfortable with you telling me. I think that you should keep this locked up deep inside, never to let it out. I don't want you to relive all those thoughts and feelings, please Kagome, do not tell me." Inuyasha pleaded with her.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, but I have made up my mind and you cannot change it. I want to tell you, I need to tell you. I wish that you would just understand that sometimes it is better to let things out that keep them locked inside. Maybe if you believed this too you wouldn't be so hostel, maybe you wouldn't have so many wall put up."

"Kagome, you can believe what you want, and I'll believe what I want. We will never agree on this. We will always have different views on this subject, so just accept that, I will too." Inuyasha said in a hostel tome of voice.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to press the subject. Anyways, do you wish for me to begin?" Kagome asked knowing that even if Inuyasha would say yes he wouldn't mean it. But there was nothing that he could do to stop her. Even if he said no, Kagome was still planning on telling him.

"Whatever my answer is going to be you're going to tell me regardless, I know you a little to well Kagome. So just go ahead and tell me, before I change my mind and try and argue it."

"Okay, where should I begin?"

**FLASHBACK**

Kagome had just got on her hands and knees so that Inuyasha could take her doggie style. Once she had done so a swarm of Naraku's demonic bees flew overhead.

"What the fuck!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "I'm sorry, but there's a chance that they will lead me to Naraku so I have to follow them. I need to get all of those shards. I'm really sorry." Inuyasha said getting dressed.

"It's okay Inuyasha. I understand." Kagome said in a sympathetic voice. "I'll follow you shortly."

"Okay." Inuyasha then gave Kagome a passionate kiss and began to follow Naraku's bees. Little did Inuyasha know, but he fell for Naraku's trap. Naraku appeared behind the bushes that Kagome was standing in front of when Inuyasha left. Kagome was dressing when she sensed a demonic aura around her. She turned around to face the bushes, but she didn't see anything. Kagome then turned back around thinking that she was going insane when she found Naraku standing in front of her with a sadistic smile on his face. Kagome froze.

Naraku let out an evil laugh. "I'm glad to see that you remember me." Naraku then cast a poisonous gas out into the air, causing Kagome to pass out instantly, falling to the hard ground. Once Kagome was unconscious, Naraku picked Kagome off of the ground and headed to his hideout, in the complete opposite direction that the demonic bees were taking Inuyasha.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Damn it! I can't believe that's what Naraku was up to. If he wasn't dead already I would want to kill twice as bad this time." Inuyasha yelled pissed off.

"Inuyasha, it's okay. Promise me you're not going to be blaming yourself because of this. That is the whole reason why I never told you in the first place. I thought that you would blame yourself for something that isn't your fault." Kagome said with pleading eyes.

"Okay Kagome, even though I feel it is my fault, I won't blame myself for it happening." Inuyasha told her.

"I wish that you didn't even blame yourself, but I guess I understand why you are. Anyways, after we got back to his hide out things got worse." Kagome said going back to that awful day.

**CONTINUE FLASHBACK**

"What's a pretty girl like you doing out in the woods all by yourself?" Naraku asked Kagome sweetly once she had awakened at Naraku's hideout.

"Go screw yourself Naraku!" Kagome yelled angrily at him.

"Oh no, I don't think so, that is going to be your job." Naraku said with a smirk on his face.

"No, I don't think so! The only person that I will ever do that to is Inuyasha. I love him, so he has the only right to have my body!"

"We'll either do this the easy way or we'll do it the hard way." Naraku said with a twisted smile on his face.

"How about we do it neither the easy way nor the hard way!" Kagome said turning to run.

Naraku showed up at the door before Kagome could make it out and slapped her. "That's it bitch, we're doing it the hard way!" Naraku then threw Kagome to the ground and raped her.

After Naraku had gotten what he wanted out of Kagome, he stood up and got dressed. "Now that wasn't so bad was it?" Naraku said with Kagome's clothes in a pile right beside him.

Kagome didn't answer; she was just sitting on the ground, covering herself with her arms and legs, looking and feeling ashamed of herself.

Naraku threw Kagome her clothes and said, "Here you go bitch, you can get dressed now."

Kagome then got herself dressed and got up to leave. Kagome was almost out the door but Naraku wouldn't let her.

Naraku grabbed Kagome and made sure she was looking at him before he said, "Since you are such a great partner, I want you to do me a favor."

"What could it possibly be?" Kagome asked him in a bitchy tone.

"I want you to kill Inuyasha." Naraku said with a twisted smile.

Kagome laughed at Naraku saying, "Yeah right, like that will ever happen. Do you want me to become your mistress too?" That was a mistake, Kagome shouldn't have said that.

Naraku got a big smile on his face and said, "Exactly. But I just don't want you to kill Inuyasha and be my mistress; I want you to also kill all of your little friends too. If I'm going to be raping you every day and night I can't have anyone snooping around trying to find you and rescue you."

Naraku then put a spell on Kagome so she was under his control, this way he was sure Kagome would carry out his wish.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"After that I arrived here, under Naraku's spell. I must have done a little destruction, I know I must have. I know I was going in and out of it too. I was trying to warn you so much to get away from me, but you wouldn't listen. Luckily you broke the spell that Naraku put on me before anything really bad was able to happen. But as soon as you did, everything rushed back to me, like a big tidal wave. That's why I was so depressed and not speaking. I just couldn't believe that I let Naraku do that to me. That's why I don't want you to blame yourself. I blame me enough for the two of us." Kagome said regretfully.

"Kagome, you didn't do any destruction, trust me. And another thing, you are even stronger than I thought." Inuyasha said truthfully.

"Oh Inuyasha, that is so sweet, but I know you're just trying to cheer me up. Thanks anyway."

"Kagome, I mean it. You are very strong and very brave. I can't believe that you were able to come through everything how you did. Yes, you are still a little emotionally scarred, but other than that, it seems like none of it fazed you. I know you wouldn't be the same if Meeka wasn't mine, and I know that. But even if she wasn't mine, I know with the goodness of your heart, you would never let her know other wise. She would grow up knowing that I was her daddy." Inuyasha said with a weak smile on his face.

"Don't think for one minuet that Meeka's not yours, because she is. Trust me, girls just know theses things, especially when Mother Nature tips us off." Kagome said with a smile. "And besides, if Meeka wasn't yours, I would have told you. I wouldn't want you to think something untrue. I love you Inuyasha, and no matter how much that information would have hurt you, I would have told you anyways. We do that, don't we? We tell each other the truth even if it may hurt."

"I know Kagome, it's just that until now, I've always had that doubt in the back of my mind, whether or not Meeka was truly mine or not. But now I know that Meeka is mine, I no longer doubt that."

"Well I'm glad." Kagome said with a weak smile. She couldn't believe that Inuyasha kept this secret from her. Yes, she had secrets of her own hidden from Inuyasha, but they were no of his business. Inuyasha's secret was definitely her business, and Kagome was a little hurt that Inuyasha didn't tell her about his doubts of Meeka not being his.

"Not to change the subject or anything on you Kagome, but I've come up with a name for our baby." Inuyasha said with a smile.

"Okay Inuyasha, what is it?"

"I have a feeling that it's going to be a boy, so I thought the name Souta would be perfect for him."

"What?" Kagome asked with tears coming to her eyes.

"Kagome, what's the matter? Don't you like it?" Inuyasha asked thinking that he did something wrong.

"Nothing's wrong Inuyasha, and the name is perfect. It's just that I really miss my little brother. But don't for one second I regret the decision I made to stay here with you and all of our friends. I mean, yes, I would like to have my mother, grandfather, and brother see our kids, but I know it's not a possibility. Being here is a whole lot easier, this way we don't need to leave our friends. If Sango and I weren't together, I don't know what I'd do." Kagome said sorrowfully.

"Yeah, your lesbian lover wouldn't be apart of your life any more." Inuyasha said jokingly.

"Inuyasha! You know that isn't true!" Kagome laughed. "But it does make an excellent joke."

The sun was starting to rise. Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku all regretted staying up so late. They knew that they were going to have a hard time moving everything. The men were going to leave the ladies the job of house hunting. They didn't want to pick out one they didn't like (even though they're mostly the same), and get bitched at by the girls, so they thought it would be safer this way. This way if the girls didn't like the house they picked out it would be their fault, not theirs. The guys hopefully would be able to get some sleep before the girls got back, this way moving all the things, that mostly belong to Kagome and Sango, wouldn't be so hard to move. The day was looking up; just hopefully Kikyou wouldn't end up getting in the way.


	6. Kikyou's Revenge

**DISCLAIMER:** **I DON'T OWN INUYASHA… I LOVE THE ANIME… BUT I DON'T OWN IT. :(**

Author's Note: Please read and review.

Chapter 6 Kikyou's Revenge

Kikyou knew the plans of Inuyasha and all of them wanting to move, so she decided to capitalize on it. As long as Kikyou knew where Inuyasha was living, there should be no problem of keeping an eye out for him. Fate was fate. Since Kagome decided to bring Kikyou back to life, Inuyasha and Kikyou's fates would always intertwine, whether they wanted it to happen or not. Kikyou loved this fact, so she decided to travel to the village closest to Inuyasha and make a deal with a home owner that wished to move.

"Kikyou, what a pleasant surprise, what can I do for you priestess?" The home owner asked Kikyou.

"I need you to do me a favor." Kikyou told him.

"What is it? I am in your debt so whatever it is, I am certain I can fulfill it."

"Good, I want you to sell you house for 10,000 yen."

"Why so little? I could sell it for so much more. It is a four bedroom house after all."

"I know it is. It's just that I have a group of friends that are looking to buy a house, in this village in fact, and since this is the only house available, I was hoping that you would sell it to them. There are two couples, and right now there are two children, but two more are on their way. So please, grandpa, please show favor on he and sell it to them." Kikyou begged cold hearted.

"Wow, times are going to be tough for them. I wish this house was bigger, but unfortunately it is not. But for you priestess, and for your friends, I will sell them my house for 10,000 yen. I hope they have enough money to buy food in the market, the prices are not always reasonable." The home owner said sincerely. "You drive a hard bargain, but an old man cannot refuse. Bring them here so we can finish the deal."

"Right away, as you wish." Kikyou said bowing to her elder, and then she turned to leave. "Grandpa, is this going to be completely furnished?"

"Of course Kikyou, how would I sell it otherwise? You know that I am a very generous old man."

"Make the price 12,000 yen then. I don't want you to go poor now." Kikyou said, and then she left. _"What a fool. If only he knew what I was up to, there would be no way in hell that he would sell them the house for so cheap. Just hopefully Inuyasha will be kind today and listen to me. All of them can come if they wish, this way they know I speak the truth. Sooner or later Inuyasha will be mine. And if this plan will work, it will be sooner. All I really have to do is play 'nice' with Kagome, have her think I've changed. I know, she's been grieving over not seeing her family, maybe I could take her there myself. This way she won't think I'm…"_Kikyou's thought remained unfinished. She ran into Kagome before she could finish thinking it through. "Oh Kagome, I was just coming to see you."

"What do you want Kikyou? Are you up to another on of your schemes?" Kagome asked her in a hostel tome of voice.

"No, no, no, no, no. I just talked to an elderly friend of mine that's selling his four bedroom house. I told him about your situation, and he said that he'll sell his house to you for 12,000 yen." Kikyou said all excited.

"Are you serious?" Kagome asked like she believed the story Kikyou was telling. "Wait a minuet, how do I know you're telling the truth. How do I know that you're doing this for your own self gain?"

"Kagome, I know that we haven't ever gotten along, but I promise you that this is no scheme that I am in fact doing this out of the goodness of my heart. If it was for my own self gain, don't you think that I would be asking Inuyasha, not you about all this?" Kikyou said trying to make a point that did not exist.

"Good point. Well, take me to him; I would like to see the house before we start moving our belongings." Kagome said annoyed with everything that they had to do today."

"Kagome, you don't have to worry about your belongings, unless you want to bring them. All you have to worry about is your clothes, he selling the house furnished. He's a very generous man that way." Kikyou said with a smile.

"Well, I guess we could leave the furniture here, what harm could it do? Come on everyone, Kikyou did a good thing for once. She got us an excellent deal on a house, so let's go!"

Everyone dropped what they were doing and followed Kikyou to the village; during their short journey, Meeka too it upon herself to talk to Kikyou. Meeka asked what Kikyou's name was, how she knew her mother, and other simple questions. Like why she wears what she does, and why does she carry a bow and arrows with her.

"You're very pretty." Meeka said in her sweet little voice.

"Why thank you." Kikyou said in a sweet voice back. _"I really don't have to make Inuyasha's daughter warm up to me at all. All I really would have to work on is turning Meeka against her mother. It shouldn't be hard, children are so easy to manipulate. I'll have her eating out of my hand in no time."_ We're here." Kikyou said coming to a stop.

"What a pleasant little village. It's so beautiful." Sango said once everyone had stopped and had time to look around.

"I know. I have visited this village very often, usually to help those in need." Kikyou said responding to Sango's comment.

"Kikyou, I know that we've never gotten along, except for once or twice, but thank you so much. Once we settle down, you should come over whenever you're in town." Kagome said kindly. That was Kagome's one major flaw, she was always nice to people that she shouldn't be. Ready to put all the wrong that the person had done behind her, and start a new. Kagome hoped if she and Kikyou became friends, she would stop going after Inuyasha. It was worth a try, what could possibly go wrong?

"_Wow, this is going to be easier than I thought. I'll be so unnoticed now. They will have no idea what I'll be up to, not until it's too late that is." _Kikyou thought to herself.

"Kikyou? Kikyou? What's wrong?" Kagome said noticing the distant look in Kikyou's eye.

"Oh nothing Kagome, I was just thinking, that's all. I would love to come by every so often. I usually come to this village about twice a month. I always try to come more; it's just that I never find the time."

"Well, that's fine, so where is the house?" Kagome asked a little impatient.

"Right this way, it's not too far from here." Kikyou said leading them to there.

On the way the passed the market, and an inn, the village that they were about to become a part of was a bustling town that was full of old ladies wanting to gossip. Kagome and Sango were a bit disappointed, now they would have to find another woman to deliver their child, they were looking forward having Kaede deliver it, but the town was a little out of reach for them to travel their in time, and the girls didn't think that Kaede would be able to reach them in time either.

"Oh Kikyou, you're back. These fine folks must be who you were telling me about earlier." The home owner said once every one had gathered inside his home.

"Here's your 12,000 yen." Kagome said handing it to him.

"Why thank you miss. Everything seems to be in order. If you ever have a problem there is a very nice carpenter in town that fixes things for cheap. If any one of you are looking for a job, ask him. He'll either take you under his wing, or offer you to someone else." The home owner said, and then he left.

"Thank you Kikyou, for everything." Kagome said sincerely.

"Don't mention it Kagome, now I must be on my way." Kikyou said in a hurry.

"Are you sure you can't stay for a little while?" Kagome said hoping that she would accept the invitation.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot. Priestesses are very busy. Good day." Kikyou said turning to leave.

"Kikyou, I need to talk to you." Inuyasha said following Kikyou outside. Once outside, Inuyasha turned to her and said, "Look, I don't know what you are up to, but I don't like it. I don't even know how you came about knowing that we were planning to move. Regardless, Kagome is being nice to you, for who knows why. I want you to leave me alone, you here me? I don't give a fuck about the whole thing about our fates crossing. I forgot about you, so do the same and forget about me." Inuyasha said pissed off.

Kikyou turned her back to Inuyasha then spoke, "Do you remember our first kiss?"

"Don't bring up the past Kikyou; it's not going to bring me back to you." Inuyasha said, but Kikyou ignored him.

"We had just got done with a boat ride in a near by river. Once back I fell into you, only because I tripped, but you caught me. Words were said, and then we kissed. I didn't let you finish your sentence, but I knew damn well what you were going to say, you were going to tell me that you wanted me as your wife, your wife. But you've forgotten all about that, haven't you?" Kikyou said with sadness in her eyes.

Inuyasha was silent; he had to admit to himself he did forget all of that. He forgot that he had once wanted Kikyou as his wife, and he was going to do so after he was turned human. But things were different now, Inuyasha was married to Kagome and he had a daughter, and hopefully a son on the way. At times Inuyasha would find himself wishing that it was Kikyou beside him, but he had always pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind. He thought Kagome might have picked up on it, but if she had, she didn't say anything.

"Now I must go. Good bye Inuyasha." Kikyou then left.

"Kikyou, wait!" Inuyasha called after her, but Kikyou didn't respond. She just continued on her way.

"_Everything is turning out how I want, but why do I feel so bad about it? Inuyasha should be mine, he should have never ended up with Kagome, but yet I feel so miserable about doing this. Is it possible that Kagome's kindness towards me have changed my mind about this? No Kikyou, no. You have to be strong. Don't let Kagome get in your way."_

------------------------------------

Author's Note:

Sorry, but I'm ending the chapter. I just want to leave a cliff hanger every once and a while. It leaves more questions that way. I hope you like this chapter though. Just to let all the Kikyou hates out there know… I hate Kikyou too. But if I didn't have her in the story doing something underhanded there really be no point in calling this chapter Kikyou's revenge, or this series Together Forever or Forever Apart? now would there?


	7. Blessings from Heaven

**DISCLAIMER:** **I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA**

Author's Note: Please read and review.

--------------------------------

Chapter 7 Blessings from Heaven

Two weeks had passes since Kikyou had helped Kagome and the rest of the group find a house. Sure it was only for Kikyou's self gain that she had help get them the house in the first place, but none of them were aware of that. Inuyasha had his suspicions, of course, but he hadn't see Kikyou since she had brought up their past together, so he really couldn't push the subject.

"Inuyasha, what's the matter? You don't seem like yourself." Kagome said walking onto the porch where Inuyasha was sitting thinking to himself.

"Huh? What? Oh, Kagome, it's nothing, really. I'm just thinking about Kikyou, that's all." Inuyasha said truthfully.

"What about her? Inuyasha…?" Kagome said thinking the worst.

"Kagome, don't worry, I just think that Kikyou is up to something, that's all. I want to ask her to make sure that my assumption is true, but since she hasn't came here for a few weeks. It's not like I can push the subject now can I?" Inuyasha said in a frustrated tone.

"Look, I know that you're frustrated, but that doesn't give you the right to yell at me okay? I think it's a little more than that, what aren't you telling me? Inuyasha, please be honest with me. I really need you to be honest with me." Kagome said giving Inuyasha puppy dog eyes.

"Okay Kagome, I'll tell you. Just promise me that you will still love me." Inuyasha said to Kagome before he began telling her what he was trying to keep hidden from her all this time.

"Of course Inuyasha, there's nothing that you could do or say to stop me from loving you. Even if you loved someone else it wouldn't stop me from loving you. It didn't before, so why would it now?" Kagome said with a smile, even though she was expecting the worse.

"Kagome, you know that I love you with all my heart right?" Inuyasha asked just making sure that what he was about to tell wasn't going to have a bad ending to it.

"Of course I know that silly. Why do you want to know that though?" Kagome asked nervously,

"So it would be easier to tell you what I've been hiding from you for two weeks now." Inuyasha said ashamed of himself. Kagome had never hidden anything from him, but yet, here he was hiding what Kikyou had done to him two weeks ago. He knew that Kagome was going to be upset, but he just didn't know how upset she would be. "This is really hard for me to say."

"Just tell me Inuyasha, please. You have no idea how much this hurts me that you have hidden something form me for so long. I thought that we could tell each other anything no matter what. No something has prevented you from telling me something for two weeks now. I know it must have something to do with Kikyou; otherwise it wouldn't be hard for you to say. Just tell me and get it over with." Kagome said angrily.

"Kagome, not to interrupt you are anything," Sango said interrupting Inuyasha's and Kagome's argument for a moment, "but Meeka is up from her nap and she wants to see you. I told her that you were busy but she started to cry more. I'm sorry."

"It's okay Sango; I need a bit of a breather anyways. We're not done here." Kagome said to Inuyasha and then left to check on their daughter.

"Ouch," Sango said to herself, and then turned to talk to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, what could you have possibly have said to Kagome to piss her off like this?" Sango asked him.

"I've been hiding something from her for about two weeks now; it has something to do with Kikyou. That why she's so upset. I think Kagome is expecting me to say that I want to leave her for Kikyou, but I don't. I'm ignoring how mine and Kikyou's lives are intertwined by fate somehow. I've mated with Kagome, everything has changed now. Kagome is my wife and Kikyou has no chance with me. I just wish that she would realize that and stop try to make me fall for her by bringing up our past." Inuyasha said to Sango hoping that she would understand.

"So that's what you've been hiding. Honestly, I can and cannot blame you for that. I know how Kagome is when she's pregnant; she's on a hormonal rampage. She'll probably twist everything around, so you better say what you want to say nicely and clearly, and make sure that when she lets her anger out, you're just taking it. You don't want her to think that you are defending Kikyou in any way." Sango said hoping that Inuyasha would take her advice.

"Thanks Sango, I really appreciate the advice." Inuyasha said truthfully.

"No problem. Oh, hi Kagome. Is Meeka all better now?" Sango asked Kagome.

"Yes she is, she's playing with Shippo as we speak." Kagome told Sango. "Now if you'll excuse us, Inuyasha and I have some unfinished business to attend to." Kagome said rather rudely. Sango got up and left. She didn't want to get involved in the tangle web that Inuyasha had gotten himself into.

"Kagome, please, calm down. I love you and I don't mean to hurt you. Just please, save all your anger and hurt until I have told you everything that you need to know." Inuyasha asked Kagome with pleading eyes.

"Fine," Kagome said sitting back down where she was before Sango had her go check up on Meeka.

"Okay, two weeks ago, when Kikyou was leaving I went outside to talk to her because I thought she was up to something, which I still believe. When I asked her about it, Kikyou denied it without a problem; she just decided to bring up our past that we shared. I tried to stop her, but she just went on and on about I once wanted to have a life with her and be married to her, how I also wanted to be human for her like I wanted for you. She was just trying to open a closed door, which she succeeded in doing. I wanted to kiss her Kagome, I thought about how I wanted her to be mine in the same way you are. I tried calling her back once she was leaving, but she ignored me, Kikyou just kept on walking. Kagome, I'm sorry. Do whatever you want to me. Tell me to sit a hundred times, tell me to go away, please, do something." Inuyasha said feeling bad for all the things that he had hidden from his mate.

"Do you still love me?" Kagome asked Inuyasha looking down at the ground hoping that it would hide all the silent tears that she was crying.

"Of course I do Kagome; I don't want to lose you. I feel horrible for thinking those things; I don't and didn't want to. Just please, forgive me, please still love me. I want to be with you forever." Inuyasha said truthfully, starting to feel Kagome's pain.

"Ahhh…" Kagome said feeling a sharp pain.

"Kagome, what is it? Is something wrong?" Inuyasha said worried that something might be not only wrong with her, but with the baby as well.

"Kagome, Inuyasha!" Miroku called out before Inuyasha could get an answer out of Kagome. "Sango is in labor, get the village midwife!"

"Inuyasha, please, don't go, I'm in labor too." Kagome said pleading with him, holding her belly.

"Mommy, are you okay?" Meeka said when Shippo and she had arrived back at the house.

"Meeka, you're going to meet your little baby brother or sister today." Kagome told her daughter with a pain filled smile on her face.

"Shippo, hurry and run and get the village midwife. Both Kagome and Sango are having their babies today." Inuyasha said with anxiety in his voice.

"But how are you…" Shippo began before Inuyasha interrupted him.

"Go Shippo! Now, before it's too late!" Inuyasha scolded him.

Shippo knew he was going to be in trouble if he didn't leave eminently, so he began to run to where the village midwife lived, just like Inuyasha and Miroku had made him practice every day that week. Shippo knocked on the door, which the village midwife answered the door thinking it was another drill, until she noticed that Shippo was actually scared this time.

"What is it young one?" The midwife asked Shippo calmly.

Shippo was out of breath, but he managed to get out, "They're both having babies… now."

"Oh dear, then we'd better hurry." The midwife followed Shippo to the house, where she saw Kagome lying on the porch in labor. "The porch is no place for a woman to go into labor, put her with the other one, and hurry." She said to Inuyasha.

"You do you think you are bossing me around like that?" Inuyasha said in a hostel tone.

"I am the village midwife, and if I need to keep an eye on both women I need them both in the same room. So pick her up and put her there _now_!" The midwife said in a forceful tone.

Inuyasha, knowing that this woman meant business, did what he was told and took Kagome into the living room where Sango was also going into labor. The midwife was scurrying around making sure that everything was okay, and no heads were coming out yet. The midwife was nervous; she had never in her life span of sixty years had to deliver to babies at once, especially when one of the babies belonged to a half-demon.

"Okay, who's the wife of whom?" The midwife spoke at last after she had made sure that everything was going alright for delivery.

"I'm the husband of Sango who's over here, and Inuyasha is the husband of Kagome who just happens to be in front of you." Miroku told the midwife wondering why she needed to know this information.

"Okay, thanks, this is what I need you boys to do." The midwife said to Inuyasha and Miroku. "Inuyasha, I need you to help deliver Kagome's baby, and you," the midwife said to Miroku, "I need you to help deliver Sango's baby. Can you both do that for me?" Inuyasha and Miroku both nodded their heads. "Okay, now when I tell you to put you hands down near there so you can start to gently guide the baby out of the mothers womb, got it?" The midwife asked them, once again Inuyasha and Miroku both nodded their heads. "Okay, Sango, Kagome, on the count of three I want you both to push, got it? Inuyasha and…?"

"My name's Miroku." Miroku told the midwife.

"Okay, once I get to the count of three I want both you and Inuyasha to put you hands down there to help guide the baby out, got it?" All four of them nodded their heads. "Okay, one, two, three, push."

Inuyasha and Miroku put their hands down where they needed to go, and Kagome and Sango both began to push. The midwife looked to one to the other to see what progress they were making. The crown of the head was beginning to show. Once again the midwife told both Kagome and Sango to push, and they did what they were told. This time the complete was out. The midwife told them to push one last time, this way the shoulders would be out as well, and they pushed a third time. This is where Inuyasha's and Miroku's job came in, they had to guide the babies' bodies the rest of the way out of the womb.

The babies' bodies both came out of the womb at the same time, and to the midwife's pleasure, they were both the same sex. "So, what are you going to name your sons?" The midwife asked Sango and Kagome,

"We both had sons?" Sango asked the midwife in awe.

"Yes, you two both bore a son. Now the question is what are you going to name them?" The midwife asked again.

"I really don't know." Sango replied.

"Well, my work here is done. Take care and congratulations." The midwife said to the girls and then left.

"Thank you." The girls called after her hoping that the midwife heard them.

Sango and Kagome had a little bit of thinking to do. Kagome was pretty sure that she was going to use the name that Inuyasha had picked out, but she wasn't too sure. Sango on the other hand had no clue. She wanted to name Miroku's and her son a name that had a meaning to it, but she had no idea what.

"Meeka, come here." Inuyasha called to his daughter who was playing outside with Shippo. "I want you to meet your little brother. You can come see him too Shippo."

Meeka and Shippo came inside, they were both excited to find two brand new babies before them. Meeka would have two new playmates as soon as they were old enough to walk.

--------------------------  
Authour's Note:  
There's chapter 7... I hope you liked it. And thanks for all the reviews. Please, keep them coming. :)


	8. Names of the Forgotten

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA… A VERY TALENTED JAPANESE LADY BY THE NAME RUMIKO TAKAHASHI DOES. **

Author's Note: Thank you to all of you that have reviewed my story. I'm really glad that you are enjoying it so far. :)

Chapter 8 Names of the Forgotten

Kagome and Sango decided to talk to one another after their sons were born. They thought it to be so strange that they not only gave birth on the same day, but that they both had boys. Like fate must have planned it that way or something. They still weren't sure what to name their sons however. Kagome was pretty sure that she was going to stick to Inuyasha's decision and name their son Souta, unless she came up with a way to name their son after Inuyasha's father without Inuyasha expecting it, or knowing about it for that matter. Sango on the other hand had no idea what to name her and Miroku's son. She wanted to name him after Kohaku, but yet she didn't know how Miroku would take to it. The name did mean something to her, and they both agreed to name their child a name that meant something to at least one of them, if not both.

"So Sango, have you come up with a name to name your son yet?" Kagome asked Sango while feeding their sons the day of their births.

"Not yet Kagome, I have no idea what to name him. I have a name in mind; it's just that I don't know what Miroku will think about it. Anyways, have you come up with a name yet?" Sango asked her curious as to what name she had in mind.

"Yes, actually I have. I really want to go with Inuyasha's suggestion and name our son Souta, but I want to name him something after Inuyasha's father." Kagome said with a smile on her face.

"And what would that be Kagome? I mean you can't just name him Inuyasha's father's name, that wouldn't be right. So what are you going to name him?" Sango asked puzzled.

"Well, you know how Inuyasha's father was a great leader right?" Kagome asked Sango, Sango responded by nodding her head. "Well, I was thinking about naming our son Masahiro, which meansbig hero."

"I don't know if that's a good idea Kagome. I mean Inuyasha wants your son's name to be Souta, I really think that you should stick with it. But it's your decision, so don't let me stop you. I think you should talk to Inuyasha about it, and as soon as possible. You don't want him to find out on his own, that would just be suicide." Sango told Kagome hoping that she would take her advice.

"Yeah, I guess that it would be best if I talked to Inuyasha about it first before I made any plans about it." Kagome told sooner, but it was a little too late, Inuyasha already knew that Kagome was up to something.

"Talk to Inuyasha about what?" Miroku asked being followed into the living room by Inuyasha.

"Yeah, ask me what?" Inuyasha asked knowing that the girls were up to something.

"Well…." Kagome said biting her lip. "I know how much you want me to name our son Souta after my brother, but I was thinking if we considered a different name. We don't have to name him it; I just want us to consider it." Kagome said hoping that Inuyasha was up to it, Inuyasha just stood above Kagome giving her a look that he was listening. "I want to name our son something to commemorate your father." Kagome said with a weak smile.

Inuyasha just stood there; he didn't know whether to be angry or appreciative. He never knew his father, so to him his father really wasn't worth remembering. Sango kept on looking from Kagome to Inuyasha then back to Kagome. She didn't know what was going to happen, she just prayed to God that Inuyasha wasn't going to go off on her. Kagome had good intentions, but Sango knew that Kagome's good intention sometimes had bad results. Miroku on the other hand had no idea what was going on. He heard Kagome say that she should talk to Inuyasha about something, but he had no idea that this was it, if indeed was what she was planning on talking to him about.

Inuyasha finally gathered his thoughts and said, "Why Kagome, why do you want to name our son to commemorate my father. I didn't even know him, and by how Sesshomaru hates him so much he can't be worth remembering. Sure, he saved my mother from dying, but other than that what has he honestly done to make himself special. I don't even know the man and I can honestly say I hate him."

"Inuyasha you can't mean that." Kagome said hoping that she could talk some sense into Inuyasha.

"Actually Kagome, I can, and I do. But name him what you wish. If you honestly want to name our son something after my father then go right ahead. What is the name anyways?" Inuyasha asked Kagome curious.

"Well, I was thinking about naming him Masahiro. It means big hero, so it's not really anything after your father. But your father will always be a hero in my eyes. If it wasn't for your father saving your mother when he did, you would never be here with me. I would also not be here, in this time era at least. So your father is a hero if you like it or not. But I will not name our son something that you do not want him named as. So do you wish for his name to be Masahiro or not?" Kagome asked Inuyasha hoping to hear a "yes" come out of Inuyasha's mouth.

"It is a very strong name." Inuyasha said thinking it over. "You have very good taste in names, but if you honestly didn't want me to name our son why did you ask me to? I picked the name Souta because you can no longer see your brother; I thought it would make you happy, you even said it did. But then you tell me that the name Souta is no longer good enough and you want our son to be named Masahiro? What the fuck is up with that shit? I'm sorry Kagome, but you aren't going to receive any cooperation from me." Inuyasha said hurt.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha; I didn't mean to hurt you by picking a different name. I just thought that you would like the name, that's all. I mean, I know that you have never known your father, and you hate him for that, but I just was hoping that you would be able to put that all aside and like the name Masahiro. I know it was a lot to hope for. Souta it is, and it's not because I feel bad for hurting you. It's because I should have never said for you to name him if I didn't mean it. Besides, you are the one that knew that he was going to be a boy; I thought that I was going to have another girl. I even had a name picked out for her and everything. It was going to be Kumiko, which means eternal beautiful child." Kagome said truthfully.

"I guess all your worries are over then." Sango said with a weak smile, knowing that hers were about to begin. "Miroku, I want to run a name by you." Sango said hoping that Miroku would be understanding. Miroku was always understanding before, so why would it change now. "How do you like the name Kohaku? Do you like it?"

"Why are you asking me about your brother's name Sango? I know you feel like Inuyasha shouldn't have done what he did, but why are you bringing up his name?" Miroku asked Sango curiously.

"Is this the name that you said that you had in mind?" Kagome said butting in to Miroku's and Sango's conversation. Sango nodded her head sadly. "Then why didn't you tell me? You should know that I wouldn't have said anything. We're sisters."

"I know Kagome, and I'm sorry. It's just that I wanted Miroku to be the first one to know. So Miroku what do you think? Can we name our son Kohaku?" Sango asked her husband with pleading eyes.

"Sango, of course we can. I know how much you miss him, now can you feel like you have here with you. Just don't try and replace your brother with our son."

"Don't worry Miroku, I won't." Sango said with a huge smile on her face.

So it was decided then. Kagome named her and Inuyasha's son after her brother Souta, and Sango named her and Miroku's son after her brother Kohaku. Two names that should be forgotten would instead live on. Inuyasha took Souta out of Kagome's arms and walked him to the room where he and Kohaku would share. Miroku then took Kohaku out of Sango's arms and followed Inuyasha back to the room, leaving the girls to talk amongst themselves.

"I can't believe that our sons' names are our brothers." Kagome said to Sango thinking that it was the strangest thing in the world.

"Yeah, I know, it's a bit strange, don't you think?" Sango asked Kagome giving her a weary look.

"Nonsense Sango. I mean yeah, it's a bit out there, but that doesn't make it strange. Friends have kids that are alike in a lot of ways, ours just happen to be one of those cases. I mean, explain why else we have the visit from Aunt Flow the same time all the time." Kagome said hoping that it would stop Sango from worrying so much.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I'm just being silly for worrying about this. I mean Naraku's no longer alive, and even if he was it's not like he could have a part in this. That would just be plan impossible."

"Exactly." Kagome said with a smile. "Hey, we better get to bed; we can talk more in the morning. The men might be keeping an eye on our sons, but we're the only ones that can feed them. We don't want to be even more tired than what we are now in the morning."

"Good point, good night Kagome, I'll see you when our sons wake up."

"Yeah, that is if they wake up at the same time."

And the girls went to bed. At least they would get sleep tonight; it would be a different scenario tomorrow night. The men would be asleep, not hearing a peep, only feeling their wives leave their side in the middle of the night. As hard raising a new baby would be, Kagome and Sango both felt it was worth it. A baby is such a stronger bond in between a man and a wife, and Kagome was hoping that it would prove true.

After what Inuyasha told her, Kagome was very worried about Inuyasha leaving her. Kikyou looked exactly like Kagome, and Kagome was afraid that Kikyou would take advantage of that fact. Kikyou had done pretty low things, and this would be the lowest if she would decide to pull of a look-a-like. But Inuyasha loves Kagome, at least she believed him when he said that. That what Kikyou and he had in the past was going to stay in the past, never to be brought up again.

"_Look at them, so peaceful, but not for long. Too bad Kagome doesn't know that Aunt Kikyou is in town planning to stop for a visit. And this time she's not leaving until she has what she wants by her side, Inuyasha."_ Kikyou thought to herself while peering into one of the windows of Kagome and Inuyasha's house. Kikyou had a few tricks up her sleeve, and she was willing to go as low as needed to have Inuyasha come to his senses that he loved her not Kagome. _"Sleep well tonight Kagome, for tomorrow I'm making a play at your husband. And once I do, you will have tears in your eyes watching him leaving you walking by my side. Inuyasha and I have lost a lot of time, but no matter. We will be the one with children, while yours just become dust in the wind."_ Kikyou laughed to herself. There was absolutely nothing that she wouldn't do to have Inuyasha come back t her.

---------------------------------

Author's Note:

I'm going to be jumping around a lot in the next few chapters. This way I don't focus too much on the babies. But I will have a little update in the beginning to let all of you readers know what has happened in between months (chapters).


	9. An Unwanted Visitor

**DICLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!**

Author's Note: Thank you for all of your reviews. It's going to be sad when part2 is going to have more reviews than the original.

---------------------------------

Chapter 9 An Unwanted Visitor

Three months had gone by since the night Kagome and Sango named their sons after their brothers, and they definitely had changed a lot during that time period. The boys were actually sleeping a good amount of time during the night, and they didn't need fed as often. Meeka loved her brother and her cousin a lot. She just couldn't wait until they were both old enough for her to play with. Meeka's mom and dad, and Aunt Sango and Uncle Miroku often told her that it wouldn't be too long until she was able too, which made her very excited to hear.

Kagome was very happy that Kikyou had not yet made her live up to her invitation. The only reason why Kagome had invited Kikyou into her home in the first place was because she was hoping that it would stop Kikyou from going after Inuyasha. But how Inuyasha had talked about Kikyou bringing up their past together on the day she helped them find a home, Kagome knew that Kikyou would never stop, and if she would it would be sure luck.

Kagome and Sango were out shopping for supplies, and Miroku was out working his "skills" as a monk earning money. In other words he was scamming people out of their money claiming that he could do something that he had very small knowledge in. Inuyasha was home with all three children, but he was grateful that Shippo was there helping him, otherwise he had no idea what he would be doing right now. Both of the babies were crying, and Inuyasha and Shippo had no idea what was wrong. They had tried almost everything. They thought that they had figured out what was wrong, they were hungry. But there was really nothing that they could do about it since the girls were not at home, and they definitely were not built to feed a child. So they had to wait until the girls got home for the babies to stop crying.

Meeka felt left out. She was no longer daddy's little girl when Kagome wasn't home. Inuyasha was so busy taking care of Souta, or both the babies that he barely had anytime to notice her. So Meeka, without telling anyone decided to go for a walk. She was almost three years old; she was a big girl in her own mind, so she figured that she would be okay walking on her own. Little did Meeka know that he leaving would play right into Kikyou's plan.

Meeka had passed many people; most of them paying her no mind, but it's not like Meeka really was paying much attention to them either. Not until she ran into a face that she remembered, a face that belonged to Inuyasha's old love, Kikyou.

"Hey, you're they pretty lady that helped find us a house." Meeka said to Kikyou in her cute and innocent voice.

"Yes, yes I am, but what are you do out here all alone Meeka? Shouldn't you be at home with your mommy and daddy?" Kikyou said to Meeka. It's not like Kikyou really cared what happened to the little brat. All Kikyou really saw Meeka as is someone standing in her way to get Inuyasha back.

"Mommy is out shopping with Aunt Sango. Daddy is all alone at the house taking care of Kohaku and Souta. All they do is cry. I left 'cause daddy doesn't love me anymore. He never spends time with me." Meeka said with tears coming to her eyes.

"Meeka, I'm sure your daddy loves you very much. It's just that taking care of a new baby is very hard. Just give him time and he'll be spending so much time with you that you'll wish that you had time to yourself. Now come on, let's get you home. I don't want your daddy to start worrying to where you are." Kikyou said to her sweetly.

"Okay." Meeka grabbed Kikyou's hand and then they walked back to Inuyasha's house.

"Okay, we're here. Now go inside and let you know what your daddy did. I'd better get on my way. Maybe I'll see you again."

"Wait pretty lady!" Meeka called after her. "Come inside. Remember, our house is your house? My mommy said."

"_Perfect, exactly what I was hoping for. Now I just hope that I can get Inuyasha alone, then I'll make my move and he'll be all mine. Kagome will never know how it happened. I just hope that she's gone long enough."_

"Well…?" Meeka said tapping her foot waiting for Kikyou to answer.

"Take me to your daddy." Kikyou said following Meeka inside.

Sure enough, Meeka was no liar. Inuyasha was having trouble with the babies. Inuyasha didn't even notice Kikyou was in the room until Meeka had told him what she had done and that the "pretty lady" had took her home and made sure she was safe. Inuyasha wasn't too thrilled to see her, but who would? Inuyasha was wishing to himself that Kagome and Sango would hurry home so Kikyou didn't have any time to pull any of her tricks.

"Inuyasha, can I talk to you alone?" Kikyou asked sweetly.

"What do you want Kikyou?" Inuyasha said in a voice letting Kikyou know that he was not in the mood for games.

"Meeka, take your brother and you and Shippo go in the other room. Kikyou has something _important_ to tell me and she needs to tell me_ alone_." Inuyasha said putting Souta into the basket that Meeka would pull around the house whenever her little brother was in it.

Once Meeka and Shippo were out of the room and out of sight, Kikyou grabbed Inuyasha and kissed him. This worked out in Kikyou's favor, for as soon as she did this, Kagome and Sango walked into the room.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Kagome screamed while pulling Kikyou off of her husband.

"Kagome, I can explain." Inuyasha said nervously.

"Oh, you better, oh you definitely better. If I find out that you wanted this, and it's not just one of Kikyou's tricks, I have no idea what I will do." Kagome said about to cry. "Sango, will you go in the other room and feed the boys?"

"No problem." Sango said to Kagome. "You know what Kikyou? You were such a better person when you were human. Naraku kills you, Kagome saves you, and you turn into a bitch. I can't believe you, I really can't believe you."

"Hey, I have to do what I can to get my man back. Inuyasha and I were supposed to be married. He was supposed to be my husband. But then Naraku tricks us, and this slut comes from the present, and everything is shot to hell. Inuyasha was going to turn into a human way before he ever thought to do it for Kagome." Kikyou said thinking that saying this would justify her actions.

"So? You could be queen and I still wouldn't think this is right." Sango said turning leaving the room.

Then under her breath, Kikyou muttered, "Well I guess that makes you a bitch too."

"What was that?" Kagome said noticing that Kikyou had said something. But Kikyou didn't say anything, she didn't think she had to say anything to the likes of her. "Get out of my house! You are no longer welcome here! NOW!"

"This is Inuyasha's house as well, and as long as he's not telling me to leave, I'm staying." Kikyou said thinking that she was all big and bad.

"Get out Kikyou. Listen Kagome. And also listen to this. I hate you, I don't love you. I might have once, but I don't anymore. I never want to see your face again. You should burn in hell where you belong. You were so sweet and innocent before I ever made a promise to you about turning human, then after that you changed, you really changed. So get out of my life, I don't want you in it. So leave now before I throw you out." Inuyasha said getting close to Kikyou meaning ever word that he just said.

Kikyou didn't say a word, she just left. Whether or not to return, even that she didn't know. But as long as Inuyasha felt this way, Kikyou knew that she had no chance to get close to him. She was going to give him time to cool down, and then hopefully he would realize his feelings for her.

"Inuyasha? Do you really mean that?" Kagome asked surprised that Inuyasha just told Kikyou off like he did.

"Yes Kagome, I did mean it. I don't want Kikyou trying to break us apart just like you don't. She kissed me, I didn't kiss her. I wanted her to pull away, I tried to push her away, but you walked in before I could do so. That's what Kikyou probably wanted anyways. I'm just glad that you still love me and that you believe me."

"Inuyasha, I will always love you and believe you no matter what. I just don't think this is the end of Kikyou's tricks. I just wish that she would come to realize that you two were no longer meant to be. But I really can't blame her. If I was in her shoes I would be acting the same way." Kagome said in a weak smile.

"Kagome, don't say that."

"Why not? It's true. Inuyasha, even though I knew that you had feelings for both Kikyou and I, I still fought for you to only have feelings for me. I wanted to be the only one to have your heart. Luckily Sango intervened and gave you some advice. If she didn't, I don't know what would have come of us. I don't know if would have just stayed friends, or have become lovers."

"I know what you mean. I think I have been taking you love for granite, and I'm sorry. I am so glad that I am with you and not Kikyou, and I wouldn't change it for the world." Inuyasha then pulled Kagome into a kiss, which they stayed in until Meeka came running up behind her father to hug his legs. "Now this is a perfect picture, I have both the girls that I love with my heart right by my side." Inuyasha picked up Meeka and then kissed Kagome once more. Inuyasha made a promise to himself that day, that no matter what Kikyou would stoop down to he would never think of being with her again. That Kagome and him would be together forever.

"Am I interrupting something?" Sango asked carrying Souta in.

"No, not at all." Kagome answered her taking Souta from her.

"Good. I just thought since Souta was asleep that you would want to put him down for a nap." Sango said.

"That's a good idea. This way father and daughter can have some quality time since they haven't in a while." Kagome said and both Sango and Kagome left, both going in opposite directions.

"So, Meeka, what do you want to do?" Inuyasha asked his daughter.

"I want to play airplane game." Meeka told him.

"Okay, let's play."

During Souta's nap, Inuyasha and Meeka were able to have a few hours of play. This pleased Meeka a lot, she was once again he daddy's little girl and she no longer felt left out. Meeka just hope that she would have more days with her daddy like this.

--------------------------------

Author's Note:

This is for Clueless2u, not to single you out or anything, but I hope that this chapter has helped you not hate Inuyasha anymore. I don't want anyone to hate Inuyasha, Inuyasha is too cute for anyone to hate… unless you're a guy that is.


	10. The New Moon

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA**

Author's Norte: Thank you for all of the reviews, and for all of the Kikyou haters that are reading my fanfic, I think that you will really enjoy this chapter. :)

-------------------------------

Chapter 10 The New Moon

Kagome's and Sango's sons were growing older, now they were six months old and they enjoyed the world around them a lot more. They were able to travel around, even though it was only crawling, and they were also able to play with the toys that they were given. Kohaku was more advanced with the world and things around him. He was almost saying words, like mama and dada, he pretty much amazed everyone. Souta on the other had still said everything in jibberish, and no one could really understand him. Kagome and Inuyasha really weren't bothered for they knew that their son would grow up in his own time.

Kikyou hadn't been to Inuyasha and Kagome's house since the day that Inuyasha had told her off, which pretty much amazed everyone. Kagome knew that Kikyou wasn't done with all her schemes, but Kagome had a plan for when Kikyou came around again.

Inuyasha and Meeka had more time together since Souta was older and he could now sleep through the night and not taking everyone's time. Meeka was now three years old and she and Shippo had a stronger bond. They were not only best friends, but they also treated each other like sister and brother, without the fights and arguments though, which surprised everyone except for Sango and Kagome. Kagome and Sango mostly loved their brothers, but they had their occasional fights and quarrels.

The new moon was tonight, and Kagome and Inuyasha were ready. Meeka didn't know what was going on, all she knew that once a month her dog ears would disappear and she would have human ears, as well as her mother and father. Inuyasha and Kagome both a greed that Meeka was too young to know the truth, so they were waiting two more years, until she was five years old, when Meeka could probably know what was going on better.

"Inuyasha, I hate this time as much as you do and now I understand why. At least with me I don't gain anything or lose anything dealing with strength or agility. But still, I understand why you were always ashamed before." Kagome said, while rubbing Inuyasha's shoulders.

"Thanks for your understanding, but you don't need to say that every new moon. I get it Kagome; you don't need to keep on saying it. For four years now you've been saying it, trust me, I know you understand, okay?" Inuyasha said enjoying the treatment he was getting from Kagome.

"So what do you want to do tonight? Since we won't be our demon selves we really don't do anything differently, so do you want to do something special tonight? Just to change it for once?" Kagome asked Inuyasha curiously.

"Like what? Like go frolicking through the forest or something? Sorry, but I'm not that kind of guy." Inuyasha said sarcastically.

"Just forget it then. I was just thinking that we could all go out to do something. This affects Souta too, and Meeka is starting to get curious. So even though we promised not to tell her until we thought she was old enough, I thought that we could start telling her tonight instead."

Inuyasha didn't say anything. He agreed with Kagome, Meeka did have the right to know, even though she was still too little to comprehend it. But if they explained it to her enough they thought that Meeka would get the just of it. For someone small to understand something you need to keep drilling it into their head, at least that what Kagome grew up believing. Kagome could remember her mother telling her not to do something a hundred times or more until she finally listened, so Kagome thought that it could work for this too. Meeka was very smart for only being three years old, so why not and just test how smart she really is?

"She does have a right to know, even though I do not agree with how early we are telling her. I think we should take all of our kids out into the woods tonight, this way we can do this in private. And when we transform into humans, we can tell Meeka why, and answer all of the questions that she will have."

"Thank you Inuyasha, I am so glad that you agreed to this. Come on, it's getting late so we better get going." Kagome said urging Inuyasha to start getting ready.

Kagome grabbed Souta out of his crib, and fed him before getting him ready to go out into the woods. Tonight was going to be cool, since it was the start of the fall season, so the children would have to be bundled in warm clothes. Kagome was so looking forward to the new moon for once. She could explain to her daughter why everyone changes twelve different times a year. Kagome was all finished getting Souta ready. He was wearing the warmest clothes that Kagome had for him, which in all truth wasn't very warm. When Kagome walked out into the living room, she found Inuyasha and Meeka all ready to head out.

"Are all of you ready? It's going to be happening soon." Kagome said to Inuyasha and Meeka.

"Yeah!" Meeka said out of excitement. Meeka always looked forward to the new moon, neither Inuyasha or Kagome really understood why. Was it because she could look like the other kids around her age? No one really knew, but it's not like Meeka could play at that time with any of the kids in the village. It was too dark outside, and the only people out and about at that time of night were people returning home, and people that were up to no good.

"Okay then, let's go." Kagome said carrying Souta in her arms, being followed by Inuyasha and Meeka holding hands.

They were not completely into the woods yet when they noticed that the sky was getting darker, so they picked up the pace. Inuyasha was now carrying Meeka in his arms. Once they were deep enough into the woods that no one could see what was going on, unless they were in the woods with them, all of them stopped and sat on a fallen log, Meeka running about. Kagome hoped that Meeka wouldn't be too loud; she didn't want Souta to wake up since he had just fallen asleep.

The moon was completely engulfed in the sky, not light from it shining down to the earth below, the only thing in the sky were stars. Inuyasha and Kagome began the sense of change grow stronger inside them, and soon after, their dog ears or cats ears had disappeared, replaced with human ones.

"Meeka, your mom and I would like to take this time to tell you why this happens every time the moon isn't shining in the sky." Inuyasha said causing his daughter to stop playing in front of him.

"Why is it daddy? 'Cause Souta's ears disappear too." Meeka said climbing onto Inuyasha's lap.

"It's because we are all half demon." Kagome answered her daughter.

"But I thought demons bad." Meeka said not completely understanding.

"Some demons are bad, but demons like your dad, brother, you, Shippo and I aren't. We're good and your father and I try and get rid of the demons that are bad, at least we used to until you came along. But not many are left since Naraku is gone." Kagome said hoping that Meeka would understand better.

"Who's Naraku?" Meeka asked her mother.

"Naraku was a very evil half demon that was trying to use the Shikon Jewel for evil instead of good. Your father and I, with the help of Miroku, Sango, and Shippo, defeated Naraku about five years ago. His evil hasn't entered the world since, so we all think that he's gone for good."

"Okay. I tired, can we go home?" Meeka asked her parents.

"Sure Meeka, let's go home." Inuyasha said picking up Meeka and cradling her in his arms. Everyone then began to walk home. Kagome had to admit to herself that she was a little tired herself. She was a bit surprised that Meeka didn't ask a lot of questions, Kagome was expecting her to. At least Meeka was sleeping now, so by the morning she wouldn't remember who Naraku was. Maybe in time Kagome would tell Meeka who Naraku is and why everyone hates him so much. But for now, Meeka was definitely too little to understand, so Kagome was going to save that story for another time.

They were finally home, and Inuyasha laid Meeka down in her bed, while Kagome laid Souta in his. Kagome and Inuyasha had never had sex while they both were human, so they thought that they were going to try it for once, something different, just like Kagome wanted. So they raced to their bedroom, taking off their clothes as they went, just so as soon as they got on their bed they could start going at it. So what if there were clothes on the ground leading to their bedroom, it's not like Sango, Miroku, or Shippo hadn't seen the path before. Besides, it was usually one of them who cleaned up the mess anyways.

Finally, they had made it to their room, and boy were they all hot and horny when they got their. Kagome jumped onto Inuyasha and began to make out with him frantically, causing his arousal to grow even more. Inuyasha could no longer take in and shoved his nice hard member into Kagome's wet opening. It was such a pleasant surprise that Kagome moaned in pleasure feeling Inuyasha's member slide into her. She was loud, a little too loud, but she didn't care, she was enjoying all of the pleasure that her husband, her soul mate, was giving her that she didn't care if she woke up Miroku and Sango who were in the next room. It's not like they've never done it to them.

It had been so long since Kagome and Inuyasha had felt this pleasure, too long in fact. It had been longer than six months if you want to get technical about it. Inuyasha and Kagome had to have had sex at least three times that night. But all they knew for sure is that about an hour after they had enjoyed themselves Souta woke up for a feeding.

Kagome cursed, she wanted rest, and she needed sleep. Why wasn't Souta sleeping throughout the night like he usually did? Was she that loud that she woke him? Nonsense. But wait, it might have been. Meeka was used to it by now; she almost walked in on her parents when they were trying to have another child. But Souta wasn't. This was just like the first time that they had it when Meeka was about six months, so Souta should be back asleep in no time. And sure enough he was. So Inuyasha and Kagome should at least get four hours asleep before Souta woke up for his morning feeding.

----------------------------------------

Author's Note:

There it is chapter 10. I can't believe that it's actually longer than the first, word wise, and it's soon going to be longer that the first chapter wise. So please, keep on reading and keep the reviews coming in. I will try and write a response to each one, like I've been trying to.


	11. The End of Kikyou

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!**

Author's Note: I'm sorry that I haven't written a chapter for this story in quite some time, it's just that I just started work on another story "Twist of Fate" and I wanted to get a couple of chapters up before I started on this. But thanks for the reviews… they have over passed the first part of the story, the last time I checked anyways.

Chapter 11 The End of Kikyou

Kohaku and Souta were now nine months old, and they were beginning to walk. It was like it was a race for them to see which one of them ended up taking the first steps first. Sango and Kagome thought this was _so_ cute and that Kagome had brought a camera with her when she came from the present to the past. It would be totally worth it right now, capturing everything that they were doing, them playing together, Meeka not only playing with her brother, but her cousin as well. It was too cute, and Kagome regretted not being able to capture their moments together.

"Isn't it amazing how they play together?" Kagome asked Sango one day sitting on their porch.

"Yeah, I know. It's like they're jealous of each other. Like they're always trying to out do one another. I don't know if other babies their age are like this." Sango said admiring the two boys.

"I know what you…" Kagome's sentence trailed off, she forgot what she was saying. Like whoever she just saw was more worth her attention then any dumb sentence she was saying. Her eyes narrowed, she recognized the person, Kagome just couldn't figure out who the person was at the moment, it was too much of a distance.

"Kagome, what is it? What's wrong?" Sango asked Kagome worried.

"I think I just saw my loving, caring person that I'm reincarnated from." Kagome said with a pissed off smile upon her face.

"Okay Kagome, calm down. Would you like me to get the boys out of here?"

"Please."

Sango left, hurrying the boys in front of her. That's the last thing that needed to happen; the boys see a brutal fight over Inuyasha. Sango knew if they ever ended up in the same room their was a good possibility that one of them was going to end up dead.

"Kikyou! What are you doing in this village? Trying to go after my husband no doubt." Kagome said calling after Kikyou hoping that she would stop to confront her.

Kikyou did this that. She was hoping to just go about her business unnoticed by Kagome, but she knew that was asking for too much. "What do you want now Kagome? You think that I want Inuyasha? Ha… you are even more stupid than I once thought. I want nothing to do with him anymore. Why should I? He had two kids with a whore."

"What did you just say to my bitch?" Kagome said outraged.

"I called you a bitch, what of it?"

"That's it!" Kagome jumped off her porch with her bow and an arrow in hand. She was planning on ending Kikyou's life with on of her sacred arrows. If she aimed for Kikyou's heart and it hit the mark, Kikyou would be out of her and Inuyasha's lives forever.

"Oh please wench, you have horrible aim like you could ever kill me. Here, let me show you how a pro does it." With that Kikyou drew her own bow and arrow and aimed it at Kagome. "Let me give you a quick lesson."

Kikyou sent her arrow flying, Kagome decided to take advantage of this. Kagome pulled her arrow back with all her might and let it go, aimed for Kikyou's heart. This came to a surprise to Kikyou. She thought that her arrow would strike Kagome first making it so Kagome wouldn't be able to get her arrow off. But Kikyou's plan totally back fired. Instead of Kagome being the one that was hit, Kikyou herself was, and in the place that Kagome was aimed, right in her heart.

Kikyou went down to the ground; she couldn't believe what just happened. Kikyou was gasping for breath, but she wanted to get out her one last wish. "Kagome, please let Inuyasha know that I love him, that I never stopped loving him. I know you don't like me, but please. I am glad that he makes you happy and I hope that happiness always…" Kikyou was unable to finish, for the death had taken over her soul.

"_It serves her right." _Kagome thought to herself. _"She's even lucky that she was alive even this long. She should have never came back to life, now hopefully she will remain dead for all of eternity." _Kagome began to walk away then noticed that all of the villagers were starring at her. "Oh… um…" Kagome had to come up with a lie, and quick. "She was possessed by a demon, I tried to bring it out of her in calm means, but it was too strong. I had no other choice but to kill her."

The villagers believed Kagome's story and went about their business. Meeka and Inuyasha came up behind her.

"Mommy, what happened to Aunt Kikyou?" Meeka asked Kagome.

"Well, Meeka, she's in an eternal sleep. She's up in heaven now, where she belongs."

"Oh okay." Meeka than ran off to find Shippo.

"Okay Kagome, what really happened here? I know that this wasn't an accident." Inuyasha said to Kagome with his eyebrow raised.

"You're right Inuyasha, it was no accident. I killed her. She came into town looking for you, no doubt she wanted to try and put the moves on you, but I wasn't about to let that happen. So she called me a few names, pulled out her bow and arrow and had it aimed at me, she then let it go. I took advantage of her not defending herself and shot off mine. It ended up hitting her straight in the heart. I really didn't want to kill her, it was more like it just had to be done."

"Kagome, did she say anything to you before she died?" Inuyasha asked her sort of hoping that she said something about him.

Kagome's heart sank, she knew that Inuyasha was trying to get over Kikyou, but she was hoping that he wouldn't care less about her dying wish. At least now he had no choice but to forget about her. "Yes Inuyasha, she did. She wanted to have me tell you that she loved you, and that she never stopped loving you. But she is glad that we make each other happy."

"Kagome, I know how much I have hurt you throughout the years by still holding onto feeling you Kikyou. But I can honestly say to you know that you no longer have to worry about that. Now that her spirit is gone there is no reason for me to hold onto her. She is completely out of my heart; you are the only woman that is there now." Inuyasha said sincerely.

"That really makes me happy to hear, but sad at the same time. When Kikyou was still alive and we first got together I was scared that she was going to take you from me, but that was proven to be false. Now that she no longer lives I don't have to fear that, which kind of makes me sad in the reason of there's no longer a rivalry."

"But why would that make you sad Kagome?" Inuyasha asked a bit confused.

"I can no longer say that you are with me because you love me more. I know that is true, but there isn't someone here for me to fight with for that to be true. Do you understand?"

"No, not really. But who can really understand women logic anyways? Other women I guess."

"Inuyasha…"

Uh-oh."

"SIT BOY!"

Author's Note:

Well, there it is chapter 11. Sorry that it took me so long to put up. But since I am now working on two stories it's a bit hectic trying to keep the ideas separated. I hope you liked it though. Sorry that it was a bit shorter, but this way it's not going into the next chapter.


	12. Inuyasha's Mistake

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!**

Author's Note: Sorry that I haven't written in a while. I've been rather busy planning mine and my husband's wedding. But now I've finally finished a new chapter so I hope that you enjoy it:)

**Chapter 12**

**Inuyasha's Mistake**

Inuyasha and Kagome were having a picnic with Shippo, Miroku, Sango, and the kids on one sunny afternoon. They were all laughing and enjoying themselves, except for Inuyasha. He was looking all down in the dumps, playing with his food, and not really making eye contact with anybody, not even his wife.

Kagome finally realized that something was not right with Inuyasha and decided to ask him what was wrong. "Inuyasha, what is it? Why do you look all depressed? You know you can tell me anything." Kagome said with a smile on her face.

"It's nothing, nothing." Inuyasha said shaking his head. The last thing that needed to happen was Kagome finding out that he was missing Kikyou. He wasn't supposed to. He was married to Kagome and he loved her dearly, but why couldn't he get Kikyou out of his head? "I think I'm going to go for a walk. I'll be back in a bit." Inuyasha said excusing himself from the table.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Kagome asked hoping that his answer would be yes.

"No Kikyou, I don't think so. I think it's best if you stay here. I need to clear my head." And Inuyasha walked off not saying another word.

"Did he just call me Kikyou?" Kagome asked trying to remain calm. "Did **_he_** just call **_me KIKYOU_**?" Kagome yelled trying to keep the pain to herself. "**SIT BOY**!" Kagome screamed as loud as she could, and it made Inuyasha go falling to the ground. He stayed there long enough for Kagome to manage to be hovering above him while he was standing up.

"I thought I told you to stay back at the house?" Inuyasha asked Kagome.

"No Inuyasha, you didn't. You told Kikyou to stay at the house but she is dead."

"What did you say?"

"Kikyou is dead."

"No, tell me that I didn't hear you right. Tell me that I didn't call you Kikyou."

"Inuyasha, if I did I would be lying to you. Please don't have me lie to you."

Inuyasha broke down in tears. This was the last thing that he wanted to do. He hated making Kagome upset, even worse making her cry, especially if it was over Kikyou. "Kagome, I am so sorry. It's just that since you killed her I haven't been able to get her out of my head. It's not like I want her to be there. I love you and only you. It's just that… I miss her. I know it's wrong of me, but I do."

"Inuyasha, it's okay, I understand. I just wish that you would be more open and honest with me, that's all that I want. If you would have told me that this is how you've been feeling I wouldn't have gotten so upset by you calling me Kikyou. It must be extremely hard for you right now considering how I look just like her."

"Why am I so lucky to have a girl like you? You are so understanding, so forgiving, but yet I put you through so much pain and suffering. I don't deserve you Kagome."

"Hey!" Kagome said upset that Inuyasha would think such a thing. "I'm the one that chooses you deserves me and who doesn't, and I say that you deserve me more than anyone else does in this world. Whether it be this era or the next you will always deserve me, no matter what."

"Do you really mean that?" Inuyasha said rather surprised at what Kagome just said.

"Yes I mean that. I mean that with all my heart. There is not one other person in this world that I would want to spend my life with more. I've always love you Inuyasha, always will."

Inuyasha and Kagome shared the world's biggest kiss just then. They wrapped their arms around one another, their tongues intertwining. It was the perfect moment for the two of them to realize how right they were for one another, that no one could ever replace them.

"I am so sorry Kagome, I've been acting like a total asshole lately." Inuyasha said apologetically.

"Shut up… make love to me Inuyasha, right here."

"But where not even in the woods Kagome."

"Fine, lets head into the woods and then you can make sweet, sweet love to me all day long." Kagome said longing for her husband badly.

"I got a better idea." Inuyasha said before picking her up and running towards the house with her in his arms.

"I can see someone is feeling a bit better." Miroku said when he saw Inuyasha running with Kagome in his arms. "Somehow I get the feeling that those two are going to be disappearing for a while."

"What?" Sango asked looking up from her rice ball.

"Look at Inuyasha and Kagome." Miroku said pointing towards them.

"Oh no. I know that look all too well…." Sango said knowing what was about to happen. "Meeka, Shippo, Kohaku, and Souta go off and play. The adults need a bit of alone time. We need to discuss some things." Sango said to the kids.

"Okay Aunt Sango, we'll go play." Meeka said while running after her brother.

"There… the last thing the kids need is to get scared by all the noises that Kagome and Inuyasha are going to make in a matter of minuets."

"Sorry, can't talk now." Inuyasha said carrying Kagome into the house. He needed Kagome as much as she needed him. Once they entered the bedroom Inuyasha threw Kagome onto the bed and began to remove his clothes.

"Slow down Tiger. We have plenty of time. Sango must have sent the kids off to play." Kagome said pulling her long black hair into a pony tail.

"I don't care… I need you now." Inuyasha said, at this time he was completely undressed. He walked over to the bedroom door and shut it, then he pinned Kagome down to the bed. "I need you Kagome, I need you now." Inuyasha said ripping off Kagome's clothes until she was laying completely naked in front of him.

"Inuyasha… you're such a bad boy." Kagome said and then threw her arms around Inuyasha's neck and began to kiss him fiercely.

"I need you Kagome, I need you."

"I need you too."

And then Inuyasha slid his nice hard member into Kagome's warm and wet opening. Kagome's arms were still around Inuyasha's neck as she began to pull herself up towards him while he was pushing himself into her. Kagome then began to moan, making Sango sick to her stomach since her and Miroku were sitting almost right outside their bedroom window.

"Oh Inuyasha! Yes! I love you… I love you so much."

"I… I love you too…."

This had to have lasted at least two hours before either one of them felt the urge to let loose. Once they did they felt wonderful. All that went through Kagome's mind is that she wanted more of him, that she never wanted Inuyasha to stop. She wanted him to keep going until morning.

"I can't Kagome, not right now. I need a bit of a breather." Inuyasha said knowing the look in Kagome's eyes. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. It's just that you drive me so crazy that I don't ever want you to stop making love to me. Never. I want you to make love to me until we die!"

"Kagome, I know that you love me and what I can do for you, but I think you're getting a bit carried away. I think we both need to take a little break."

"You're right, I know you are. It's just that I can't bare to think of a moment without you. I am so scared that someone will try and bring Kikyou back to life and instead of her going after you she's going to go after me. And once she accomplishes what she wants to do, you and her will get back together. I am so scared that something like that is going to happen. Promise me it won't."

"I can't promise you that someone's not going to try and bring Kikyou back, but I can promise you this. If anyone ever accomplishes that and Kikyou does come after you I promise that I will never let her kill you or take you away from me in any means. I love you too much for something like that to happen. I can't live without you, just like you can't live without me." Inuyasha said sincerely.

"Really?" Kagome asked, her face all a glow.

"Really. I mean every single world that I just said."

Kagome then jumped up and gave Inuyasha the biggest hug and kiss that she had ever given him. She was so happy, maybe a little too happy, but all of her fears of Inuyasha leaving had now disappeared. Kagome was no longer going to fear Kikyou getting in Inuyasha and her way ever again.

Author's Note: I really hope that you enjoyed the new chapter. I apologize once again for it taking me so long getting a new one out.


	13. Farwell My Friend

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA! I AM JUST A HUGE FAN OF THE ANIME**

Author's Note: For those of you that have read my new chapter already thank you. It makes me know that some of you are still interested in my writing.

**Chapter 13**

**Farwell My Friend**

Things were growing more hectic as the days after Kikyou's death continued. Things were no longer how they seemed. Inuyasha and Kagome's relationship had been growing stronger, with Inuyasha only calling Kagome Kikyou every now and again. However things between them and Sango and Miroku were changing, and not for the better. Meeka was now around the age of four, with Souta and Kohaku being about two and a half, three-years-old.

Sango and Miroku seemed like they were distancing themselves away for Kagome and Inuyasha, they suspected this, but they had no idea why their friends would be doing something so underhanded without telling them their problems. They were always open with one another whether they be quieter when it came to their alone time, or for Inuyasha to abandon all of his feelings for Kikyou entirely and go cold turkey without thinking about her at all. Inuyasha tried this and ended up getting drunk off his ass on sake for a week straight until Kagome talked some sense into him about Miroku's idea not being so good.

Sango and Kagome rarely spoke to one another anymore. Sango was always off by herself, or taking care of Kohaku, she didn't even try to make time for Kagome. Kagome, realizing this, tried to confront Sango about it, but Sango just waved it off like nothing was wrong telling Kagome that she was silly for even thinking such a thing.

Kagome and Inuyasha even took Meeka and Souta for a weekend in the woods, leaving Sango, Miroku, and Kohaku to do whatever they wished while they were gone. Once they returned they were even more standoffish that before they left.

They were so desperate to find out why their friends were acting this way towards them that they had Meeka and Souta to try and spy for them. Meeka asked Sango, and Souta asked Kohaku and they both ended up with the both answer. That yes, they were having problems, but that they could only work them out on their own, without any interference from their parents.

And so that was that. Inuyasha and Kagome kept to themselves while Sango and Miroku "tried" to work out the problems they had with them.

"This is so silly." Kagome said to Inuyasha one afternoon while they were watching their children play. "I don't see why they don't talk to us. I really think that if they would things would be so much better between all of us."

"Yes Kagome, they are being quite childish aren't they." Inuyasha responded. "But fools will be fools. Besides, I think I might have an answer to our problem."

"And what is that Inuyasha? We just go on saying nothing to them until they realize that we are good enough to be their friends again."

"No, we move." Inuyasha said with seriousness in his eyes.

"What?! No, we can't! We just can't go off and leave our friends. Things have to get better, they must, I just know it."

"Kagome, I know that you cherish the friendship that you have with Sango, but sometimes you have to let the people you love go. I know it's going to hurt, but we have to let our friends go. We need to give them their space and hopefully within time they will realize how wrong they were and hopefully they will come and find us."

"But what about the children Inuyasha? They are friends with Kohaku you know. We just can't pack up and leave without them being able to hang out every now and again. That would just be too hard on them. Kohaku is like a brother to them."

"I know Kagome, I know. That's why I was planning on bringing them by two or three times out of every week., every two weeks. Depending on how often we can get out here. I don't want to do this any more than you do, but I think that it is necessary if we want to have a friendship with our friends again."

"You're right Inuyasha, as much as I don't want to admit it you are right. We should set out by the end of this week to start looking. Hopefully we'll be lucky and find a place that isn't too far away from them."

It took Inuyasha and Kagome two weeks to find a house that they really liked and that was close to where they lived at the moment. It was only about a days worth of traveling through the forest to it, so Inuyasha and Kagome simply loved it.

Inuyasha and Kagome didn't like the fact that they decided to move like this. Kagome really wanted to try and work things out with Sango, but Sango didn't want anything to do with it. So one day while Miroku and Sango were out with Kohaku Inuyasha, Kagome, Meeka, and Souta all left with there belongings to a house that Inuyasha and Kagome bought only two days before.

"Why are we leaving momma?" Souta looked up to his mother with his big brown eyes with tears streaming down his face.

"Because Aunt Sango and Uncle Miroku need their space from us if things are going to get better for us." Kagome answered him.

"But why momma, why?" Souta was more upset about the move than what Meeka was. He was crying his eyes out and Inuyasha had to end up carrying him after a half hour of travel.

"We better stop here and make camp before the sun completely sets." Inuyasha said to his family.

"Come on kids, listen to your father." Kagome said with a sad smile on her face. If it wasn't for being strong for her kids Kagome would be just as big of a wreck as Souta.

Inuyasha and Kagome set up camp for their kids, then Kagome started on dinner. They had a very long journey, and another half day journey to get there fully.

"_If only we didn't have to wait until Sango and Miroku left to leave we would be sleeping in nice warm beds right about now. And I would have been able to take a nice warm bath. Oh, it's been days since I've been able to take a warm one." _Kagome thought to herself while starring into the fire's flame.

"Kagome, what's wrong? Is everything okay?" Inuyasha asked his wife as he sat down beside her.

"Huh? Oh yeah, everything is just fine hunny. I just wish that I was able to take a warm bath. For the last few days I've been able to take nothing but cold ones. Sango must be really mad at me, not saving her warm bath water for me, making sure that it was always cold before I got into the tub."

"How do you know it was her and no someone else?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because Sango was the one that would always bathe before I did. Before when we were actually friends she would save her warm bath water for me so I wouldn't have to warm any up for myself, and I would do the same for her. But now the leftover bath water is always cold and filthy. I try and keep my leftover water for her as warm as possible and as clean as possible. She doesn't have to be a bitch and give me the short end of the stick now does she?"

Little did Kagome know but Souta and Meeka was right beside her when she muttered the word bitch. They both had a shocked look to their faces and as soon as their mother was done speaking they both said at once, "Oooh… mommy you're bad. You said a bad word."

"What?" Kagome said turning to look at them. "What did I do?"

"You said a bad word." Meeka said again laughing this time. "You're bad."

"That's right, you kids tell her. Your mommy was bad for saying…," Inuyasha's voice got real low, "for saying the 'b' word." Inuyasha laughed.

Kagome gave Inuyasha a dirty look and opened her mouth like she was about to say "sit".

"No Kagome, please don't. I'll do anything. I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Inuyasha said trying to plead for what seemed his life.

"Okay, you're forgiven." Kagome said with a laugh. "Looks like the joke's on you now."

"What?" Inuyasha said confused.

"You thought that I was going to say the dreaded word. But if you want to I will."

"No thanks. I think I'll help you prepare dinner though."

They all sat around the campfire. Kagome and Inuyasha was making dinner while their children watched. It wasn't the best place to be, they all wished that they were back at the house that they had called home for years, but they thought that this would be the best thing for everyone. This way there would be no more fights between friends, and things could possibly be a little more peaceful.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh my God Miroku, they're gone!" Sango exclaimed after they had come home from their family outing.

"What do you mean they are gone Sango?" Miroku asked a little annoyed. He had just started to eat.

"Kagome, Inuyasha, Meeka, Souta, all of them, they are all gone." Sango said starting to panic on where her friends could possibly be.

"Calm down Sango. They probably just went for a walk or something. I'm sure they'll be right back."

"Miroku, whenever they go for a walk when we are out they leave a note, even when we weren't being all that friendly to them. But this time they didn't. They didn't leave any indication on where they went."

"Look in their room, maybe you'll find something in there."

"_I wish that Miroku had an enchanted necklace around his neck like Inuyasha does. Oh how I would love to tell him to sit or something when he was being insensitive."_

Sango took Miroku's advice and looked in Kagome and Inuyasha's room for some clue that they might have left to let them know where they'd be. Once she entered the room, Sango automatically felt that there was something different. She searched around the room and she finally stumbled on what it was. All their stuff was gone. Sango felt as if they had ran away.

"Miroku, they are really gone. They're not coming back." Sango said to Miroku when she re-entered the kitchen.

"Explain." Miroku said, by this time he was done eating.

"They took all of their belongings. We pushed them out of here by the way that we acted. We need to go find them." Sango said on the verge of tears.

"Sango, think about it. We have the place to ourselves. They're going to have a place to themselves. We no longer have to worry about anything they're doing interfering with our plans. This is the best thing that could have ever happened." Miroku said trying to comfort Sango.

You don't need to be a rocket scientist to know that Miroku's attempt failed. Sango swung her hand back and hit Miroku as hard as she possibly could.

"What was that for?!" Miroku asked outraged.

"For being an insensitive jerk that's what it's for!" Sango said storming off. She had enough of Miroku's nonsense. She was going out to find her friends even if her husband didn't want her to.

Author's Note:

Well… there it is. Yet another chapter. I think it's coming along very nicely don't you? Don't forget to review!


	14. Apology Accepted, Sorta

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!**

Author's Note: I am glad to see that some of you are still reading my story. Thank you. That really makes me want to continue it. I apologize to anyone that is also reading Twist of Fate. I really want to get this fanfic done before I continue on with that one. So please bare with me.

**Chapter 14**

**Apology Accepted… Sorta**

Sango went after her friends, like she promised herself she would. She wanted to apologize to Kagome and Inuyasha so bad, she just hoped that there was no hard feelings. She felt so bad for taking Miroku's advice. He always had bad ideas, didn't she realize this by now? Before they were married he was a womanizer, and no good ever comes from them.

"_Why do I always listen to that jerk? Miroku shouldn't have talked me into it so I'm just as much at fault. I just hope that Kagome and Inuyasha accept my apology and come back to the house. I sure miss them." _Sango thought to herself while she walked into the woods hoping to find her two friends there. For all she knew they were already at the place where they picked to live.

After about fifteen minuets of walking in the woods Sango began to smell a fire going. She hoped with all her heart that it was Kagome and Inuyasha. _"Hopefully they made camp for the night and they are the ones up ahead. If not then it will probably take me days before I find them. As much as I don't want to do this I do not want to return home until I find them. I won't, not under any circumstance." _Sango vowed to herself. Her friendship with Kagome was too important to her than to lose it over her being stupid.

About another fifteen minuets of walking and she was closer. She could actually make out the fire burning in the distance, but she couldn't make out the people. All she really could make out was two black figures sitting by the fire. _"If only they were sitting facing the other way so the flames light there faces, maybe just maybe I could make them out. But all I can see is their shadows, damn it! Miroku will have one chewing out to deal with once I return home. I can't believe that I listened to him."_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Inuyasha, do you think that things will ever be like how they used to be? Between Sango, Miroku and us I mean." Kagome asked Inuyasha as she snuggled up close to him. Their children had already ate and gone to bed, so Inuyasha and Kagome were free to have so time alone.

"I have no idea Kagome, I'm sorry. All you and I can really do is just hope. For all we know they could be looking for us right now. That they realized how badly they were treating us so they want to come and make amends."

"I really hope you're right. That would make me so happy. I really miss Sango and all the girl stuff we used to do together."

"Like pretending that you two were lesbian lovers?" Inuyasha asked raising an eyebrow.

"Exactly!" Kagome exclaimed with a smile on her face. Then her smile quickly faded into a frown. "I really miss those days." Kagome said burring her head into Inuyasha chest.

"I wish I could do something for you Kagome, but I have no idea what to do in this type of situation. But I do know one thing, that things couldn't possibly get any worse than what they are right now."

"Do you really think things are going to get better?" Kagome asked Inuyasha looking hopeful.

"I really hope so Kagome, I really hate seeing you all down and depressed like this." Inuyasha said then kissed Kagome's forehead.

The couple just sat there, snuggling up to one another, looking into the fire. They didn't expect to sleep tonight, at least Kagome didn't. She was too upset about what was going on to even think about sleep.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"_Almost there. Only a little further and I can see whether or not I have been following the right trail all along. If I haven't I can always ask the people there if they have see two demons walking around with two children." _Sango thought to herself. She really wanted to make amends with her two friends. Even if they decided that they no longer wanted to live with one another she still wanted to try and make things better. If not for their sakes then definitely for the kids.

Sango had to have walked another ten to twenty minuets before finally reached the camp sight. Once there, she leaned up against the tree besides the couple, and while she was catching her breath asked, "Excuse me, but I was wondering if you two could help me with something."

The couple turned to face her and they were surprised to see Sango as much as Sango was surprised to see them.

"Inuyasha! Kagome! I am so glad that I found you two!" Sango exclaimed with glee.

"Why did you try and find us? That is why you are here isn't it?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Yes, yes it is. I wanted to come find you so I could apologize." Sango said still catching her breath.

"Apologize for what?" Inuyasha questioned.

"May I sit down?" Sango asked them and they nodded their heads. "Okay, as you know Miroku and I haven't really been treating you two the greatest for the past month or so. I came here to not only to apologize for that, but to also explain to you why we did it."

"Well start explaining." Inuyasha said.

"Okay, it all started when Miroku said that he came up with a 'brilliant' idea. I should have known then that I shouldn't have trusted it. He's never really been the brains out of our relationship. But I decided to listen to him anyways. He said that it was an idea to send you two on a vacation, that you two deserved one so much that we should sort of push you into going on a well deserved vacation. I thought, 'Hey, why not? This sounds really good. They really do need one since they haven't really spent any time alone for a while.' so I agreed. If I would have known that he was doing this for his own selfish reasoning I would have never agreed to doing this. Once I realized what was going on I panicked. I didn't know what to do or say anymore, that's why I was giving you both the silent treatment. If I would have known that he wanted alone time with me none of this would have happened. We would have left for a while, I know that you two wouldn't have minded taking care of Kohaku, he pretty much takes care of himself now. I am so sorry you two. Please forgive me."

"I forgive you Sango." Kagome said as soon as Sango was done talking. "I know how big of jerks guys can be sometimes." Kagome leaned close to Sango and whispered in her ear, "Come on, I happen to be married to the biggest one of all." The two girls shared a laugh.

"This is nice having you two back to your old selves, but one question remains, where are Kagome, the kids and I all supposed to stay. It seems to me that Miroku isn't all that sorry for the stunt he pulled, and I don't want something like this to happen again. So I think that we all should live on our own for a while. Until Miroku feels remorse for what he has done." Inuyasha said.

"Sango, I have to agree with Inuyasha here. It's not that I don't want things to go back to normal, I think everyone knows I do. It's just that until Miroku feels sorry for what he has done there's no point for us to go back when he might try and pull a similar stunt."

"You two are very right." Sango replied to them. "I just wanted to make things right, or at least try to. And I have to admit I did better than I thought I was going to. Just please let me know where you two will be staying so I can come by to visit, and bring Kohaku with me."

"Sango, why don't you just stay with us until we get to our house in the morning. This way you'll know where we'll be staying and we won't be the ones that will always have to drop by to visit." Kagome suggested with a smile.

"That's a really good idea Kagome. Even though I'm going to hate being away from Kohaku this long I think that's what I'm going to do."

So Sango stayed with Inuyasha and Kagome around the campfire for the night. When the sun began to rise so it woke the children they were very surprised to see Sango that they shouted "Aunt Sango!" waking all of the adults.

"Huh?" Sango said rubbing her eyes. Inuyasha, Kagome and herself had a very long night talking and settling things that they only fell asleep a few hours earlier. "What is it little ones?" Sango asked Meeka and Souta.

"Does this mean that everything is okay between you and my mommy and daddy that we can go home?" Meeka asked in her cute little voice.

"Yes and no." Sango answered her. "Everything is okay from my end, it's just that your Uncle Miroku is being a stubborn jerk, so until he tries and makes things right you will have to be living one place with me living another. But don't worry, you'll see Kohaku every weekend."

"Yea!" Meeka and Souta shouted in unison. They were thrilled knowing that their friendship with Kohaku would not suffer because of the bitterness between the families.

"So, are all of you ready to continue to our new house?" Inuyasha asked his children.

"Yes daddy." They answered them.

So they continued on their way to their new house. It wasn't as nearly a long of a walk from where they stopped last night to sleep. It only took them half the time to get completely to the house than it took to get to their resting spot last night.

"Wow Kagome, you were right. It will only take a day of traveling if you leave at the right time during the day." Sango said with a smile.

Kagome smiled back, "So what do you think?" Kagome asked everyone.

"Wow mommy, it looks better than our old house." Meeka answered her.

"Kagome, it's beautiful!" Sango exclaimed. "You have such good taste."

"Thanks, I know." Kagome replied. "So everyone likes it?" Kagome asked again.

Everyone but Inuyasha nodded their head yes. Inuyasha helped Kagome pick out the house, but it's not like his effort is ever noticed.

"I'll have to remember how to get here so I can bring Kohaku up this weekend." Sango told Kagome before she headed back to her house.

"And then next weekend we'll bring Meeka and Souta over. It's only fair if we alternate like that, even if Miroku don't like us all that much at the moment." Kagome said.

"Yes, I agree. I guess I'll be going then. I'll see you late Friday afternoon." Sango said giving Kagome a hug.

"Okay, we'll see you then."

"Bye everyone." Sango said as she waved bye walking away. Everyone waved back, except for Kagome, she was holding back her tears. Sango then disappeared in the woods, the next time that they would see her was Friday, and Kagome knew it would take forever to come.

Author's note:

Well there's another chapter, don't forget to review. Thanks to suikidoen for the idea of explaining why Miroku and Sango were acting like total jerks to Inuyasha and Kagome. Otherwise I probably wouldn't have written anything to explain and all of you would be confused, or thinking of your own explanations. I hope you like the chapter! Let me know if you didn't, flames are welcome.


	15. Friends Again, but Friends Forever?

**DISCLAIMER:** **I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!**

**Chapter 15**

**Friends Again, but Friends Forever?**

"I am so glad that we are going through with this." Kagome said sitting next to Sango watching their children play.

"Me too Kagome. I just wish that the asshole over there would get whatever crawled up his butt outta there and actually want to be apart of this too." Sango said as she sadly looked over at her husband.

"Hey, he'll come around eventually. I mean come on, he's actually talking to Inuyasha, so I mean he can't be totally oblivious of what he's done." Kagome said trying to reassure her friend.

"Yeah, maybe. Or maybe he's just being a total fuck face and he's telling Inuyasha that you two aren't welcome here, that you two should leave and never come back." Sango said thinking the worst.

"Do you honestly think that Miroku is that big of jerk?" Kagome asked Sango. "I mean yes, he has had his moments, but I don't think that he would be that mean. To anyone. I think that you are scared that things are going to downhill. But as I see things, things could only possibly get better." Kagome said with a smile.

"You're right Kagome. Hey, Inuyasha is coming over and he doesn't seem pissed so maybe Miroku and Inuyasha patched things up a bit." Sango said with a even bigger smile on her face.

"Okay, what are you two hiding?" Inuyasha asked seeing both of the girls with big smiles on her face. "Do I have something oh my face? In my teeth? Is Shippo mocking me behind my back? Cuz if he is I'll have to smack him a good one the next one I see him."

"We're not hiding anything." Kagome answered him.

"Damn, can I still hit Shippo anyways?" Inuyasha asked hopeful.

"Sure Inuyasha, and then I'll say the three letter word that you loathe so much after that. We're both entitled to a little fun every now and again right?" Kagome said with a sadistic smile on her face.

"How is making me do a face-plant in the dirt any fun?" Inuyasha asked Kagome.

"Now just imagine how Shippo feels. Do you think that Shippo finds it fun when you hit him on the back of the head so hard he ends up with a bump the size of an egg only seconds afterwards." Kagome said defending Shippo.

"That's different." Inuyasha said pushing the idea that he was actually being mean to Shippo as far away from his mind as possible.

"Okay, lets see." Kagome said. Inuyasha didn't like the sound of his wife's voice. He had no idea what she was planning, but he knew that it wasn't going to be anything good. "SIT BOY!!!" Kagome shouted so loud that Sango thought that the trees were going to start shaking.

"Ofay nut phunn, nut phunn." Came muffled from Inuyasha.

"What was that dear?" Kagome said cupping her ear as to say she didn't hear a word he just spoke, if the words he did indeed speak could actually be considered words.

"I said," Inuyasha said raising his voice, "was okay, not fun, not fun."

"Oh, okay. That's what I thought you said." Kagome said with a little giggle.

"Don't you think that was a little mean?" Sango asked Kagome.

"Yes, but it got my point across didn't it?"

"True. So, Inuyasha, what were you and Miroku talking about? Did you two patch up anything?" Sango asked him curiously.

"No, but he's actually acting civilly. I didn't that it would be possible, after everything he's done and not felt any remorse at all for it. But it is, and I have to admit I'm pleasantly surprised." Inuyasha answered.

"Well, I have to admit that I didn't think that Miroku had that in him either. But I'm glad that you two are actually getting along." Sango said with a smile.

"I better get back." Inuyasha said giving Kagome a passionate kiss on her lips. "I just came to give you that and to tell you that I love you."

"I love you too Inuyasha." Kagome said to Inuyasha. He then smiled then left. "So, Sango, what were we talking about?" Kagome asked her.

"Well, that doesn't matter now because you were right. But honestly, between you and me, I don't know if I even know Miroku anymore. He's been acting so different, like something's bugging him, but he's not opening up or anything so I have no idea what to think. Do you have any ideas of what I should do? Like how I could get what was wrong out of him?" Sango asked Kagome hoping that he friend would have a solution to her little predicament.

"Yes, actually I have a couple ideas actually. Have you seen how guys react when they are in desperate need of sex?" Kagome asked Sango, Sango simply shook her head no. "Well, they basically do whatever you want them to. So just deny him sex for about a week, sees if that will shack him, if it doesn't keep denying him until he grants your demands."

"You are so evil Kagome. But I like your plan." Sango said with a smile. "But before I decide to go with it, what are your other ones?"

"Well, I only have one more, and it's basically just like the other one but reversed." Kagome said, Sango gave her a weird look. "Okay, remember how I said that guys can't go without sex? Well, they basically will do anything for it too. Just bribe him with it. Be like, 'You have information that I want and if you don't tell me what I want to know then we're not going to have sex until you tell me.'"

"I take it you have used these techniques on Inuyasha more than once." Sango said with a laugh, she laughed even harder when Kagome nodded her head yes. "I can't believe it."

"How do you think I found out Inuyasha wanted another baby?" Kagome asked Sango giving her a look like she knew something Sango didn't.

"What's that look for Kagome?" Sango asked Kagome a little scared.

"I think that might be what's bugging Miroku." Kagome said with a sincere look to her.

"Do you really think so?"

Kagome nodded, "Remember how Inuyasha was acting when he wanted to have another baby with me? He was acting really weird, really possessive. The only person other than him that he wanted me around was Meeka. Then I asked him what was up and he told me that he wanted to have another baby. And to make a long story short, he's Souta."

"So you really think that this is what Miroku's problem is?" Sango asked Kagome once more.

"Yes Sango, I absolutely do. I mean he's acting too much like Inuyasha was for it to be anything else. I honestly don't think I'm wrong. But if I am I'm sorry."

"Kagome, don't worry about it. I'll just ask Miroku what's wrong after you and Inuyasha leave tomorrow and I'll let you know when I see you next week."

"Okay, sounds good. But if I'm wrong please don't hold that against me."

"Kagome, I honestly don't think you are. Miroku was talking about having another baby for the longest time and then bam, on day things just changed and he was a total ass to you and Inuyasha. So this has to be it, I hoping that it's it. I want to have another baby so bad. And for as much as I want to have a girl the next time we do have a baby, I honestly don't care what we have."

"That's a good way to look at it." Kagome said with a smile.

"Girls, dinner's ready." Miroku ran up to tell them.

"Oh hey Miroku, how are you doing?" Kagome asked him.

"I've had better days. But me and Inuyasha caught a wild boar so that's what we're having. Wild boar steaks." Miroku said proud of himself for his accomplishment.

"Yum, sounds good." The girls said in unison licking their lips.

"We'll be right there hunny, don't start eating without us." Sango said giving Miroku a kiss. She then whispered in his ear, "How about after Kagome and Inuyasha leave we start trying to have another baby."

"Do you mean that?" Miroku asked his wife. His face was light up and he had a huge smile on his face. Sango simply nodded, she also had a smile on her face.

"I take it that you told him?" Kagome asked to confirm her assumption.

"Yes, and I honestly couldn't be happier. I know that we're going to have another baby, and we're not going to have to wait that long for me to conceive this time."

"Well I am glad for the two of you. Now come on we better get over there with them. You know how impatient Inuyasha can be. I'll be surprised if he hasn't finished his whole meal by the time we get to them."

"Finally!" Inuyasha exclaimed after girls sat down at the table. "I can finally eat." Inuyasha then began to shovel his food into his mouth. Kagome and Sango just looked at one another and smiled. "What's up with those two?" Inuyasha asked Kagome taking a break from eating.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked Inuyasha, to which he mealy pointed to Miroku's and Sango's direction. "Oh, forget it. I'll tell you once I get home."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe that you two are leaving already. I had a really great time this weekend.." Sango said giving Kagome a hug.

"I know, it seems that it's gone by way too fast." Kagome answered her.

"Kagome, Inuyasha." Miroku called running towards them. Kagome and Inuyasha just stood by each other giving Miroku the same puzzled look. "I just wanted to apologize for how I was treating you both not too long ago. I just wanted to ask Sango to bare another one of my children and I didn't know how to ask her other than you two being out of the house for awhile. You two are welcome to move back here whenever you would like." Miroku told them sincerely.

"Thanks, but for right now I think we're going to live on our own." Inuyasha told him while shaking his hand.

Kagome and Sango were so happy that everyone had made up and they were all friends again. They had a very solid friendship if it was able to still survive after every little fight and every misunderstanding. I guess they were supposed to be friends forever. Nothing would make Kagome and Sango happier, not to mention the kids.

Author's Note:

I hope that you liked this chapter. They are starting to slowly grow bigger. lol


	16. A Decision

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!!!**

**Chapter 16**

**A Decision**

While Kagome and Inuyasha were walking back to their home with their children, they decided to talk about the days events. They basically were discussing whether or not they thought that moving back in with Sango and Miroku was a good idea or not. They even involved Meeka and Souta in the conversation. Of course the kids thought that it was a good idea. That meant that they would be closer to their friends Shippo and Kohaku, not to mention Kilala, they would be able to play with them every day again. Kagome and Inuyasha knew that they had to include how their children felt in the equation, but they were worried that if they did indeed move back in with Miroku and Sango it would only be days until they would be looking for yet another home.

"Well, I guess that settles it then." Kagome said to Inuyasha once they had returned home and they tucked their kids into bed so they could continue their conversation without interruption. "I guess we have good news to tell Meeka and Souta when they wake in the morning."

"And I have to admit that keeping this house instead of selling it is a great idea on our part. This way we have a place to go if things get really hostile there or if we do indeed get kicked out once again. We don't have to worry about looking for another place, we have a place right here." Inuyasha said in a tone of voice as to say that he had thought of the idea all on his own.

Kagome just shook his head and smiled. "Isn't it weird to you living as a human, in a house, instead of living out in the wild like you are used to?" Kagome asked curious.

"How about you? You're half demon too, plus you are used to living out in the wild. Does it make you feel weird at all?" Inuyasha asked Kagome not ready to give Kagome his answer yet.

"Honestly, no. I think you are forgetting that when I wasn't in the Feudal Era with you and everyone else I was in present day Japan, living in a house sort of like this. If anything makes me feel weird it's the fact that there are no telephones, televisions, cars, that sort of thing. It's really been hard on me getting used to the fact that there's no electronics, plus no electricity."

"I don't know why you need those things anyway. All they do is distract people from getting the things that they need done completed. Why miss something if all it did was distract you?"

"For your information, those things didn't distract me. I didn't need those things like my brother did in order to make my day complete. The only thing that I have to say that I honestly miss is electricity. It was such a better light source than torches and fire or candles. That and it was so much brighter. Anyways, we've got off the subject. Is it weird that you are living in a house instead of out in the open like you are used to? I've answered your questions; it's only fair if you now answer mine."

"Fine. Yes, it is a little weird for me. Pretty much ever since my mother died I've been living out in the wilderness. And why wouldn't I? I'm considered an outcast to humans, and because of your decision so are you."

Kagome realized that her question had upset Inuyasha. She knew that he hated bringing up his mother and how the village he lived him shunned him after his mother's death. Kagome pulled Inuyasha close to her; she wanted to make him know how sorry she felt for bringing up his horrible past.

They were one in the same, except that it was reversed in Kagome's case. She was having a not so decent present. Kagome was still having a hard time coping with the fact that she was no longer able to travel to present day Japan to see her friends and family. All Kagome ever wanted was to have a family of her own, but she wanted her mother, brother and grandfather still apart of her life. But whether it had been Inuyasha that changed instead of Kagome, she would still be in the same predicament. For in order for Kagome to travel back and forth through Bone Eater's Well she had to possess purified jewel shards or the jewel had to be purified itself.

"What are you thinking about?" Inuyasha asked Kagome noticing that she was somewhat distant.

"Oh nothing really. It's just wishful thinking on my part." Kagome answered him.

"Tell me Kagome. You know that you can tell me anything."

"I know. It just upsets me bringing it up and it's going to upset you because I was thinking about it."

"Well tell me anyways." Inuyasha persisted.

"Fine." Kagome caved. "I was thinking about how my family in present day Japan is never going to be apart of the family that I helped create here in the Feudal Era."

"That can be changed you know. All you have to do is purify the Shikon Jewel. You have the power to do it; the question is however, do you want to?"

"Of course I do. It's just that I don't want to bring about all of the evil that we had to deal with before I purified the jewel so I could turn into a half demon form. I don't want to bring it around again. I mean at the moment we get a demon every now and again wanting it and asking about it, but nothing major."

"Well how do you know that we're not going to encounter that type of thing now?" Inuyasha questioned Kagome hoping that his persistency would help change her mind.

"I don't know, and if that time actually comes then I'll purify the Shikon Jewel. Until then, I don't want to risk it." Kagome said in a tone of voice letting Inuyasha know that her foot was down about this subject.

"Okay, it's your choice. I won't press the subject any further." Inuyasha said then gave Kagome a kiss. "Come on, let's go to bed."

Inuyasha helped Kagome up and they went to bed. They had to prepare for the move back to the house that only Sango and Miroku lived in at the moment, with their son, Shippo and of course Kilala. They were planning their move for Wednesday night so that they could surprise Miroku and Sango Thursday morning. The day before Miroku and Sango would leave with Shippo and Kohaku to stay with Inuyasha and Kagome for the weekend.

"Meeka, Souta, come here please. Your father and I have something important to tell you." Kagome yelled for her children so that they would join her and Inuyasha in the dining room where they were eating their breakfast together.

"Yes mommy, what is it?" Meeka asked Kagome after her and her brother had entered the dining room.

"After a long conversation last night after you and your brother went to bed your father and I decided something. That we are going to move back in with your Aunt Sango and Uncle Miroku."

"Really?" Meeka and Souta said together in excitement.

"Yes really. But we are still going to keep this house just in case we have to leave again." Kagome told her children.

"We hope that nothing happens like it did last time, but we just don't want to risk it." Inuyasha said seeing the concern in Meeka's and Souta's faces.

"We're going to be leaving Wednesday night. So whatever you want to take with you make sure that you pack. I don't want to be making unnecessary trips back and forth. Once we're back at your Aunt's and Uncle's we're going to stay until we feel we are no longer welcome or we are actually not welcome. Understand me?" Kagome asked her children.

"I understand." Meeka answered her mother.

"Me too." Souta responded.

They liked the sound of that. They couldn't wait until they were going to live back with their friends. Shippo, Kohaku, Kilala, they couldn't wait to have their adventures with them again. It was always fun getting rides from Kilala, riding on top of her back.

"So why are we leaving Wednesday night instead of now?" Meeka asked her parents with wondering eyes.

Kagome and Inuyasha just sat there and looked at one another. They didn't know how to answer their daughter's question. The truth was that they wanted Miroku and Sango to be surprised about their decision. They also knew that Meeka was too smart for her own good sometimes. The last thing that Kagome and Inuyasha wanted was their daughter saying some remark and making them dumbfounded for not taking something under consideration. Meeka was well known for that.

Kagome finally came up with something to say, and it was along the lines of the truth, even though it wasn't the truth precisely. "Your father and I would like some time alone with you and Souta, and also with each other before we move on Wednesday. Once we arrive at your Aunt Sango and Uncle Miroku's you two are most likely going to run off playing with Kohaku and Shippo as soon as you see them. Not only that but your father and I are going to be talking to your aunt and uncle as soon as we see them. We just want to enjoy the time that we have left with it being just the four of us, okay?"

"Okay." Meeka said with a smile than ran off to play, her brother following after her.

As soon as both Meeka and Souta had exited the room Inuyasha spoke up. "Nice one. I honestly thought that you were going to tell Meeka the truth about us just wanting to surprise all of them."

"What do you mean 'nice one'?" Kagome snapped. "It's not like I lied to her."

"I know, and that's not what I meant either. All I was trying to say was that you didn't exactly tell her the truth and I don't blame you for that."

"Well sorry. I didn't know that I would be getting persecuted for what I told her or I wouldn't have said anything at all. At least what I told her is a hell of a lot better than whatever you could have come up with."

"Calm down Kagome. I didn't mean anything bad with what I said. So please, calm down. I love you my little sex kitten." Inuyasha said innocently then got up so he could give Kagome a kiss than wrap her in his arms.

"First you condemn me because of what I said to Meeka and now you're trying to have sex with me?" Kagome said as if she were disgusted. "I don't think so. Sit boy, sit!" Kagome yelled and as soon as Inuyasha face planted the dining room floor she ran off crying.

"_Sometimes I just don't understand that woman."_ Inuyasha said to himself as he got off the floor and began to dust himself off. _"The last time that Kagome acted anything like this, it turned out that she was pregnant."_ Inuyasha stopped, he had no idea what to do or say. "Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted as he began to run in the direction that he thought he saw her go. "Kagome, where are you?"

It took him a while to find Kagome, it didn't help that if she could hear him she didn't respond, but when Inuyasha finally did find her she was sitting outside on a bench in their garden. It looked like Kagome was talking to herself, so Inuyasha was careful not to get too close to her.

"Why? Why do things have to be like this? I never asked for this life, but I didn't have to accept it either. When Inuyasha pushed me down Bone Eater's Well with me not wearing the Shikon Jewel shards that could have been it, but I didn't want it to be. But why? Why does this have to be so hard? Why can't my mother, brother and grandfather ever see my two, soon to be three, kids? I would love to see my mother's face when she comes to learn that she's a grandmother, and she had been for all of these years…."

Inuyasha had heard enough. He decided to do something not only nice, but special for Kagome, so he returned into the house and went into their room. Once he had entered he went to Kagome's jewelry box and took the Shikon Jewel out. Inuyasha had decided that he was going to convince Kagome one way or the other that she was going to purify the jewel so she could see her family and friends once again.

Inuyasha went back out into the garden, hoping that Kagome was still there, and she was. Whatever Kagome had on her mind, it seemed to Inuyasha that Kagome had got it all out. She appeared to be no longer talking to herself, but Inuyasha did notice that now she was crying. Inuyasha moved carefully towards Kagome, trying hard not to make a sound, he didn't want to disturb her. Once he was at the bench, Inuyasha sat down to Kagome and placed the Shikon Jewel in her hands.

"What's this?" Kagome asked Inuyasha looking at him blankly.

"You know exactly what it is, and exactly what I want you to do with it." Inuyasha answered her.

"Inuyasha… I can't."

"Yes you can, and you will. You have gone far too long not seeing your family and friends and enough is enough. I cannot purify the jewel myself or I would do it for you. I'm not saying that you have to do it now, but I do want you to purify it sometime soon after our move."

Kagome nodded her head, "Okay, I'll do it." Kagome gave Inuyasha a smile, "I guess you know the news huh?"

"And I couldn't be happier." Inuyasha said returning Kagome's smile.

Finally, the day of the move, Meeka and Souta couldn't be happier. Especially since they found out that they were going to have a baby brother or sister in a few months and they wanted to share the news with everybody.

They began their journey a little after sundown. For the most part it was quiet; it sort of had to be with their neighbors in the village getting ready to sleep.

Kagome had the Shikon Jewel tied around her neck, and she was clenching it tightly. When Inuyasha noticed this he asked her if something was wrong. Kagome just smiled politely and shook her head. It was the truth after all. Who could really blame her for being nervous about going back to present day Japan and seeing everyone that she hadn't seen for years.

Either Kagome had a lot on her mind or the walk to Miroku and Sango's village wasn't taking as long as usual. Kagome figured that they would be arriving some time before daybreak, but that was still along way away. She had figured that the kids would be running around playing like usual, and they would have to stop so they could sleep, but the night was still black with the moon full and bright. Kagome looked over at Inuyasha, no wonder they were making such good time. Inuyasha was carrying both Souta and Meeka on each shoulder and they both had fallen asleep. Kagome couldn't help but smile at that.

Once they had made it into the village, daybreak was still a few hours away. Kagome and Inuyasha that they would set up a camp in front of Sango and Miroku's house so the kids weren't going to be the only ones that got any sleep. It didn't seem too long after that they were awakened by the sound of the kids playing; it was only a little after dawn.

Inuyasha and Kagome picked up their belongings and went inside. Miroku and Sango were already up and waiting for them when they entered the house. They were sitting at the table in the dining room with a welcoming breakfast sat out in front of them. It greeted Inuyasha and Kagome when they entered through the doorway.

"Don't worry about the kids," Sango began, "they already ate."

"Okay." Kagome said with a yawn while Inuyasha and she sat down to the breakfast feast.

Inuyasha nudged his wife; he wanted her to tell Miroku and Sango about their plans as soon as possible. Kagome nodded and wiped her mouth before she spoke.

"Unfortunately Inuyasha, the kids and I aren't going to be staying here long." Kagome began.

Sango and Miroku gave each other disbelieving puzzled looks trying to figure out what Kagome was exactly saying. Sango then gave the same look to the two of them. "But I thought that you two were moving in, that you were here to stay." Sango said wanting an answer immediately.

"We are. It's just that I've decided to purify the Shikon Jewel so all of us can go to present day Japan so my mom can see her grandkids, my brother can play with his niece and nephew, and my grandfather can know what it feels like to be a great grandfather. We don't know how long we'll exactly be." Kagome finished.

"Well make sure you take your time." Sango told Kagome, and with that the conversation was over.


	17. A Journey Home

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!!!**

Author's Note: Unfortunately these are going to be the last of the chapters. I'm planning on only doing two more after this plus an epilogue. I'm starting to run out ideas with this story, things are getting to repetitive. So I'm going to finish up with the idea of what this chapter is about and do the epilogue unless I'm come up with another idea or one of you think something would be good in my story. I will give credit to any idea that I use.

**Chapter 17**

**A Journey Home**

It was morning, just like any morning. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and the smell of a freshly cooked breakfast was wafting throughout the house. It was Saturday so Souta Higurashi didn't have to attend school this morning. A well deserved day off in his mind.

Souta was now fifteen years old, and in high school. He had a girlfriend named Erin, some sweet little girl from the class below him. They had been dating for about three months now and Souta's mother thought that they made the cutest couple too.

"Souta, come downstairs! Your breakfast is getting cold!" Souta's mother called for him from the kitchen. She hated the way that he was so lazy in the morning, and the way that she made excuse for his tardiness. "He's in high school now, he's going to be this way," was the most famous excuse that she would tell herself.

Realizing that the smell of breakfast was not a part of his dream, Souta got out of bed and got himself dressed. He then went downstairs with his hair still a mess and his clothes looking that he got them out of his dirty laundry.

"Souta, I swear, sometimes it seems like you would look better if I was the one dressing you in the morning." Souta's mother said while placing his breakfast in front of him at the table. "Sometimes I wonder how Erin can put up with you. You are always a mess."

"Well I can't answer that question for you mom. But Erin is coming over later so we can go into town so she can shop. Why don't you ask her when she gets here?" Souta said with an attitude. "I don't know what it is with her, but she always wants to shop, she loves it." Souta complained.

"Well if you really like her then you better get used to it. All girls are like that." Souta's grandfather chuckled.

"Grandpa, don't tell me that! Shopping is so boring! I don't want to be doing that the rest of my life." Souta said hitting his head on the table. Souta's grandfather just laughed all the more.

"Okay, enough you two. Souta finish up your breakfast then go back upstairs and get yourself changed. For once actually look halfway decent when Erin gets here. I want her to be surprised at how nice you can actually look. Please." Souta's mother begged him.

Whenever Erin came over to see Souta or whenever they were going out somewhere she always looked her best. Whether she'd be in a skirt, or a nice pair of slacks, she always looked pretty. She wanted to impress Souta with how pretty she was, and Mrs. Higurashi knew this. That's why she would always push her son to look his best whenever he was going to see Erin, whether it was at his own house, or out in the world.

"Fine mom, I'll change." Souta said finishing up his breakfast. "But I don't see why I have to." Souta wined.

"Well then I guess I'll just have to tell you why." Souta's mother said getting a bit frustrated with her son. "Because no matter where you and Erin are going, or no matter what you two have planned, Erin is always looking her best and you are always looking like a bum."

"Mom, I said I'd change, don't have a cow over it."

"Don't have a cow?! Don't have a cow?! I'll have a cow if I feel like having a cow! Now go back to your room and get yourself changed before I call up Erin's house and let her know that you will not be joining her on you little date this afternoon because you're grounded. Now go!" Souta's mother told him. She was getting tired of his attitude, Souta had been acting this was ever since Kagome had left.

"Okay. I'm going, I'm going." Souta got up from the table and went upstairs so he could change. Anything to get his mother off his back and calmed down.

"I don't know what I've done so wrong with him dad. He used to be such a sweet little boy, and then one day he suddenly turned into this and I don't like it one bit." Mrs. Higurashi said on the verge of tears.

"Have you ever thought that it could be because Kagome is no longer living here with us in present day Japan? That she's now living with that fella Inuyasha and the rest of her little friends in the Feudal Era?" He told his daughter knowing that he wasn't wrong.

"Oh dad, that couldn't possibly be it, could it?" Mrs. Higurashi's father just sat there looking at her. He didn't want to tell her anything, he knew that she had her answer deep inside her heart. "How could I have been so blind? Thanks dad." Mrs. Higurashi kissed her father's forehead then went upstairs to Souta's room. She wanted to apologize for how she treated him minuets before. She knocked on her son's bedroom door, "Can I come in?" She asked Souta. She hoped that she asked him loud enough that he could hear her over his music.

"Sure, I'm already dressed. I don't blame you for thinking that I would do it though." Souta said turning off his music.

"That's not why I came up here Souta. I came up here so I could talk to you, if that's okay." Souta nodded his head then his mother took a seat on his bed. "You miss your sister don't you?" Souta's mother asked him.

Souta, who was looking down at the floor in front of his beanbag chair, suddenly looked up at his mother surprised at what he just heard her say. "How do you know that?"

"Don't be mad, but your grandfather sort of told me." She said guiltily.

"I'm not mad; I'm actually a little surprised that he didn't tell you sooner. I don't know why she hasn't tried to come back to see us. Doesn't she care about us anymore?"

"I know Souta; I'm upset that she hasn't tried to get in touch with us over the years either. But maybe for whatever reason she can't come back, maybe she's stuck there."

"But for seven years?" Souta questioned his mother.

"I know, but I know my daughter. If she could come back she would. Maybe they haven't defeated that evil man yet. What's his name?"

"That doesn't matter. Even when they were trying to defeat him before now she always made time for us. She would always come back and stay a couple of days before she returned to the Feudal Era."

"I know. Just pray for your sister. That she will return to us soon, even if it's so she can update us on everything. That's what I've been doing, and your grandfather has been praying as well."

"Okay mom, I will." Souta said. And right after Souta did his grandfather called for him from downstairs, Erin was here. "Well it looks like I got to go. I'll be back later. If Kagome happens to show up when I'm gone make sure that she doesn't leave until I've been able to see her."

"Okay, I'll make sure of that. I'll even tie her to a chair if I have to. I'll do anything to make sure that she stays here." Souta's mother said with a smile trying to assure him. "Oh, by the way you look nice, very handsome."

Souta smiled, "Thanks mom. I really appreciate that compliment."

Souta went downstairs, his mother following. She had a lot of things to do while Souta was away with Erin. She had to clean up the mess of breakfast, clean the house, and cook dinner. Mrs. Higurashi wanted the house to look nice since Erin was going to be coming back with Souta for dinner.

"Why hello Erin, don't you look nice today?" Mrs. Higurashi told her seeing her waiting in the hall.

"Thank you Mrs. Higurashi!" Erin said her eyes all a glow. "Souta looks nice too!" Erin whispered to her.

That caused Mrs. Higurashi smile. For once she thought that she was getting her sweet little boy back. "Well you two have fun. I'll see you both back here for dinner so don't be gone too long."

"Okay, bye." Souta and Erin said in unison leaving the Higurashi house.

As soon as the two of them were out of Mrs. Higurashi sight she shut the door and began her work. All she was able to get done was cleaning up the mess of breakfast, before there was yet another knock at the door. _"I wonder who that could be."_ Mrs. Higurashi thought to herself. When she opened the door she was surprised to see who she saw. Yuka, Eri, and Auymi were all standing there with hopeful looks upon there faces. "Well hello girls, I wasn't expecting you today. So what can I help you with?"

"Oh nothing special. We were just wondering if you have heard anything from Kagome." Eri asked hopingly.

"Or anything about her!" Yuka chimed in.

"Unfortunately no, but please, come in. Join me in the kitchen. We can have a little snack and we can talk for a bit. How does that sound?" Mrs. Higurashi asked the girls.

"Okay, that sounds great!" Ayumi said and all of the girls followed Mrs. Higurashi into her house one by one.

"It's done. It's finally done." Kagome said exhausted. "I've forgotten how tiring purifying the Shikon Jewel is."

"Well at least it's done. When do you want to go?" Inuyasha asked her. He figured if he gave her the choice things would go better. He had already pushed Kagome enough about going back to present day Japan; he didn't want to push her anymore.

"Later today would be fine. Just let me rest a little first. I don't want to go back home without any energy. I don't want to end up passing out as soon as we get there." Kagome answered him.

"Okay. I'll tell Souta and Meeka that they should pack a couple of days worth of clothes and whatever else they want to take with them. I'll even pack our belongings. Do you want me to come back in here to get you once everything is packed or do you want me to let you rest a little bit longer than that?"

Kagome nodded her head. "Please, I would like it if you got me once everything is packed. The sooner we leave the better."

Inuyasha smiled then kissed Kagome's forehead. He then left the room so he could not only get the kids ready, but to get everything else ready as well. He wanted everything to be perfect for Kagome's first trip home in almost seven years. Surprisingly, it didn't take long for Inuyasha and the kids to get all of their belongings together. Kagome was able to rest for a little more than an hour, allowing most of her energy to return. Kagome was about to fall asleep when Inuyasha walked into the room.

"Wake up sleepy head. It's time to say goodbye to everyone so we can leave to see your family." Inuyasha said with a smile on his face.

"Everything is already packed?" Kagome asked a bit surprised.

"Yep, all we have left to do is to say goodbye to Sango, Miroku, and everyone else. Then we can start to travel to Bone Eater's Well."

"Won't that take at least a day or two?" Kagome asked a bit disappointed.

"I think that you are forgetting our power Kagome. With our power we should be able to get there way before sunset. But that's only if we set off now."

"Well then what are we waiting for?" Kagome said getting off of the bed and grabbed the Shikon Jewel so she could tie it around her neck again. "Let's go."

Kagome, Inuyasha, Meeka, and Souta all grabbed their belongings and said goodbye to Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kohaku. Meeka and Souta said a special goodbye to Kilala and then they were off. It took them about three hours to get to Bone Eater's Well, but Kagome thought that it was worth it. They made better time than what Kagome thought they would.

"Are all of you ready?" Inuyasha asked everyone. They all nodded their heads. "Okay then, Meeka grab a hold of your mother and whenever you two are ready jump into the Well."

Meeka did what she was told and grabbed a hold of her mother. Kagome wrapped her arms around her daughter and then asked her if she was ready. Meeka nodded her head yes and then they jumped into the Well. Inuyasha knew that they had passed through the Well safely when there was a trail of light behind them and then it was gone.

"Okay Souta, are you ready?" Inuyasha asked his son. Souta nodded his head even though he was a little scared. "Okay then, grab a hold of me and we will travel safely to present day Japan, just like your mother and sister did." Souta did what he was told and wrapped his arms around his father, then Inuyasha wrapped his arms around his son. "Ready?" Inuyasha asked Souta one last time before they would jump, and once again Souta nodded his head. "Okay then, on the count of three jump with me. One, two, three!" They both jumped into the Well and soon the joined Kagome and Meeka on the other side. They smiled at them for they had a safe journey just like they did.

"I'm glad that you two both made it safely. I'm glad that we all made it safely." Kagome said after they were all standing outside of the Well. "Are you two ready to meet your great grandfather, grandmother, and uncle?" Kagome asked Meeka and Souta, they both nodded their heads yes. "Okay then, let's go and surprise them all."

Mrs. Higurashi was still talking with Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi. They were discussing how they wish that Kagome would have contacted them by now, and how they hoped that the reason why Kagome hadn't returned back to this time era yet was the fact that she was dead or something along those lines. But they soon pushed that thought from their minds, and soon they were laughing and enjoying one another's company once more.

Mrs. Higurashi was about to bring up something but before she had the chance to there was another knock at the door. "I wonder who this could possibly be." She said to herself under her breath, the girls heard what she said however.

"Do you wish for me to get it Mrs. Higurashi?" Ayumi asked her seeing how the knock at the door seemed to bother her.

"No, its okay Ayumi, I got it." And with that Mrs. Higurashi removed herself from the table and went to the door to see who it was. As soon as she opened the door her face lit up and her eyes began to fill with tears. "Come in, come in." Mrs. Higurashi said ushering all of them inside of her home. "I think there are other people that will be surprised to see you as well." She said with a smile to her daughter. "Oh girls, I believe that I have a surprise for you. Will you please come here?"

The girls got up from the table and went to see what Mrs. Higurashi wanted. They were whispering amongst themselves about what the surprise could possibly be. Once they turned the corner they knew. The girls all screamed in excitement over the return of their friend, and took turns hugging her. After a good five minuets of this, Mrs. Higurashi told them that it was enough, that they should all go back into the kitchen so they could talk and get updated, for that's why the girls had come over in the first place, but this was way better. Instead of them getting the information about their friend that they so longed for from Mrs. Higurashi, they would be getting it from their friend instead. How much more perfect could this day get?

"Oh, and by the way Kagome," Her mother began, "you are not permitted to leave until your brother has seen you. I told him that I would even tie you to a chair if that proved to be necessary."

"Oh don't worry mom, it won't be. We were planning on staying for a few days. I mean if that's okay with you." Kagome told her mother.

"Of course it would, it would be absolutely perfect."

Author's Note: I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. I definitely enjoyed writing it.


	18. A Decision Made

Author's Note: I'm sorry for the long chapter, this also happens to be the last one. It took me a long time to come up with a perfect way to end it so I hope that you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!

Chapter 18

A Decision Made

Kagome and Inuyasha were enjoying there time in present day Japan more than they expected they would, and seeing how happy their children were together made them want to stay. Even seeing how happy Kagome's mother was made them want to stay all the more. Mrs. Higurashi even tried to convince Kagome since she was going to be having another baby soon, a hospital would be the best place to give birth, even though she was half demon.

Kagome decided to go up to Kagome's old room and talk about things.

"Inuyasha, I really want to stay here. But I don't want to end up loosing our friendships with Sango, Miroku, Shippo and their kids. I don't know what to do Inuyasha, I really don't know." Kagome said then buried her head into Inuyasha's chest and began to cry.

"Kagome, do what you want to do. Just because we might live here doesn't mean our friendships with everyone has to end. It's like they are a car ride away. But in truth they are years in the past and the only way that we can get to them is if we jump into the well in your backyard." Inuyasha told his wife, running his fingers through her pitch black hair.

"I guess you're right, things won't be too horribly bad. I mean we'll still be their friends; they can come here as long as we bring them with us. Like I don't know whenever we visit we can make plans to meet up by the well so they can come visit everyone here. I can even give them a calendar so they know exactly what day I mean."

"There you Kagome, I guess your mind is made up after all. So we're staying then?"

"Yeah, I think that we will. I'm going to go back outside so I can tell my mom the news."

"Okay, I'll be up here so we can 'celebrate' after you come back."

"You're such a perv Inuyasha." Kagome said with a smile, and then headed outside so she could tell her mother the good news.

Kagome exited the house and found her mother reading to her children under the cherry blossom tree in their yard. Kagome waited until her mother was done reading to them and pulled her off to the side.

"Mother, I was wondering how you would feel if Inuyasha and I stayed here instead of going back to the Feudal Era?"

"What? Kagome, are you serious?" Mrs. Higurashi asked with her eyes getting bigger by the second.

"Yes mother, I mean it. Inuyasha and I already discussed it and he said that it was up to me. Seeing how much you love Meeka and Souta makes me know that this is the right decision, and if I would up and leave after this little one is born wouldn't be right. I'm going to have Inuyasha go back to the Feudal Era tonight and tell Miroku and Sango and everyone else that we associate with down there about our decision. We're still thinking of visiting them every now and again, but I think that it would be too hard. Not to mention stressful for the little ones. So I don't know. I'm even considering Inuyasha telling everyone that we won't be back either. For Inuyasha to give Miroku the Shikon Jewel for him to protect from now on."

"Kagome, do whatever you feel right. You are Souta's and Meeka's mother after all. And with that horrible woman Kikyou always around I'm surprised that you and Inuyasha was even able to make a family."

"She's no longer alive mom."

"What?"

"Kikyou and I got into a huge fight a while back and she's no longer alive because of it. I killed her because she was trying to get between Inuyasha and me."

"I see. Well, I guess I can't say I blame you. I think I would have done the same thing if I was in your shoes."

Kagome gave her mother a hug then returned to her bedroom. She thought that she should give her mother some more time with the children, to make up for lost time. Once Kagome entered her bedroom, she saw Inuyasha lying on her bed jacking himself off.

"I've been waiting for you." Inuyasha said seeing Kagome in her doorway.

"I can see that." Kagome said blushing.

"Come here so I can make love to you."

Kagome did what they were told and they started to have passionate sex with one another. That is until Kagome's mother walked in on them.

"Mother!" Kagome shouted seeing her mother enter the room. Inuyasha quickly covered themselves with the comforter.

"Oh dear. I am so sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt anything. I just wanted to let you know that dinner is done. We're having ramen and egg rolls." Mrs. Higurashi said shielding her eyes from the sight before her. "I think I'm going to have to get used to knocking."

"Mom, we'll get dressed and be right down." Kagome said embarrassed.

"Okay, take your time." Mrs. Higurashi said turning around and shutting the door behind her.

"I can't believe that my mom caught us having sex, how embarrassing!" Kagome said to Inuyasha as soon as her mother shut the door behind her.

"So what do you want to tell your mom? About us staying I mean. There's definitely nothing that you can say to your mom about this. She did catch us in the act after all."

"Yeah, she definitely did, didn't she? Well, I did start to tell her about us wanting to stay, she told me to do whatever I felt right. And I definitely feel like we should stay. But there's no way that Sango and Miroku can see us. 'Cause think about it, they're not going to be able to come across with the Shikon Jewel. As much as I want to believe that it will be able to teleport them to us it can't, that's not what it was designed for. I was designed to make a demon, a half demon, or a human more powerful. So if we stay here then they won't be able to come across and see us, I don't think that we will even be able to go across and see them. I mean, we can. Your necklace ties you to me so we can travel all that we want, but I don't think that I want to. So we either stay here and forget about them, or we go back and I have to forget about Miroku and Sango and everyone else there."

"Well only you can make that decision and I will agree with anything that you decide."

"But Inuyasha." Kagome whined. "I want to make this decision together. We are a family; we're married, so we make decisions together from now on."

"Okay, this is how I see it. We bring Miroku, Sango, Kohaku, and Shippo all over here. I mean we already fucked with the present so we might as well make our future how we want it, even if we have to continue to fuck with the present. Or we can fuck with the past, I really don't care. But in the past, you're probably going to end up being one of your family's ancestors. Maybe the reason why your father isn't around is because of all of this, and maybe it's not. I don't know, I'm not some historian so I can't explain any happenings that go on here or there. All I know is that all I want to do is make you happy and I will do that in whatever way that I can. So what do you want to do? Stay here and bring them to us, or do you want to leave and forget about your family here?"

"Let's bring them to us. I mean none of them have anything there but each other, all of their family that was there is gone, they've died. So I honestly don't think that they would mind coming over here. They have a lot of adapting to do, but after that I think that all of them will be fine." Kagome said confident in her answer.

"Okay then, I want you to tell your mom of your answer and after you have told her, ask her if she minds watching the children and if she doesn't we'll go to get Miroku and Sango all of all them together, but if she does than I'll just be making a lot of trips tonight."

"Okay, well since I'm dressed I'll go down and talk to my mom about it now. But I know for a fact that she'll want us to do it after dinner or whatever. Oh, by the way, don't you smell that? It's her homemade ramen." Kagome said knowing that the word was going to tease his senses.

"So that's what that smell is? I hope it tastes as good as what it smells."

"Oh trust me Inuyasha, it does, it does."

Kagome went downstairs, but once she saw how busy her mother was getting the table ready for dinner she decided not to bother her until afterwards.

"Oh, Kagome, I'm glad that you're down here. Your brother should be here at any moment. I think it would mean a lot to him if you would meet him at the door. He doesn't know that you're here, like I mentioned to you before. So I think it would be a very present surprise if you would be there. Would you?"

"Of course mom, that wouldn't be a problem. The only question that I have is how do I know when he gets here."

"Oh of course, I almost forgot. His girlfriend's mother is driving him here. So once you hear a car drive up that should be them. The only reason that I say that of course is because I'm not expecting anyone else. But I wasn't expecting you and your adorable kids to be showing up either so you never know what will happen."

"Okay, I'll wait for them." Kagome turned around and headed towards the front door. Just in time to see her brother and his girlfriend hand in hand talking about the movie that they saw only moments before.

Souta didn't notice that their was anyone in the hallway, and gave Erin and big kiss on her lips, which automatically made her blush. Kagome was about to say "Awe" at the sight, but she covered her mouth before even a whisper escaped her lips. Once Souta was done kissing his girlfriend they continued their journey into his house until Souta saw his sister. He stopped dead in his tracks and tears started to stream down his face. As soon as Erin noticed this she asked Souta what was bothering him and he just shook his head, he then let go of her hand and ran up to his sister. Kagome was expecting a hug but instead she felt punches to her abdomen and her sides.

"How could you do this to me? Why did you leave? Why did you leave me all alone?" Through all of this Souta was crying and hitting his sister with all his might, but it didn't faze Kagome one bit.

"Souta, stop, listen to me." Kagome said trying to calm her brother down.

"No, you listen." Souta said and he stopped hitting his sister. "You didn't feel like your sister didn't love you, you didn't hear mom cry every night because she missed you so much and thought the worst. She thought that you were dead Kagome, dead! And you just stayed there not caring..."

"Mommy, who's that?" Meeka said coming up behind Kagome pulling on Kagome's pant leg.

"This is your Uncle Souta." Kagome answered.

"Souta? But that's what my brother's name is. He can't have the same name."

"Yes he can sweetie. He is who I named your brother after."

"Oh, okay." Meeka said then walked away. Kagome watched her and when she looked back at her brother she noticed that there were tears forming in his eyes.

"You named my nephew after me?" Souta asked his sister.

"Yes, yes I did. I didn't think that I would see any of you again, so when Inuyasha and I had our son, I named him after you for respect and remembrance." Kagome said still a little upset at her brother for how he treated her moments earlier.

"Wow. I'm sorry Kagome. I didn't mean to go off like that."

"It's okay Souta, no need to apologize. I can sort of understand why you had you little outburst. I would be just as upset if you were the one that was the reincarnation of someone from the Feudal Era and I didn't see you for years. By the way Souta, who was the girl that you were kissing?" Kagome asked making Erin blush.

"This is my girlfriend Erin. Erin this is Kagome, my long lost sister." Souta joked.

"Nice to meet you Erin. My mother had filled me in about you. I think you to make a fine couple." Kagome said taking Erin's hand.

"Thank you Kagome." Erin smiled while she shook Kagome's hand.

"Well, I leave you to be, dinner's ready for whenever you want to join us." Kagome said then walked away.

"Your sister seems nice." Erin said once Kagome was out of ear shot.

Dinner went fine, with a lot of conversation. Kagome told everyone her plans, even about Inuyasha going back and brining everyone here. Mrs. Higurashi was happy about the news, even though her house was going to be a little crowded and taken over by babies. After dinner was finished, and Mrs. Higurashi took Erin home, Inuyasha went to gather Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and the kids, if they wanted to come and join them. Kagome gave him a kiss and off they went.

It was weird for Kagome to be back home. Her old home. She missed being here, but she also loved her home back in the Feudal Era. Kagome really didn't know how to survive here. She thought about purifying the Sacred Jewel again and just having Inuyasha wish that everyone was human. Kagome, Inuyasha, Meeka, Souta, Shippo, anyone and everyone that had demon powers or looked like a demon. This way things would be a lot easier for everyone to survive in this would. Inuyasha wanted to be human once, and Kagome was human once, so things really wouldn't be too different.

Before Kagome knew it her children were asleep, and her mother was home. And before too much longer Inuyasha was home too, with many new faces, but old ones to her.

Months Later:

Kagome purified the Sacred Jewel again, and Inuyasha wised that everyone was human. Soon after that Sango had a girl and named her Kanna, and Kagome had twins. She named one Sesshomaru, and the other Kaugra. Things were good. Kagome and Inuyasha lived in their own place, and Miroku, Sango, and Shippo, with all the kids lived there too. Miroku and Inuyasha had a construction job that they worked together with, and Kagome and Sango opened their own fashion boutique. Selling male, female, kids, and baby clothes all alike. Kagome was even supporting her mother.

And that's the end.


End file.
